In The Mirror
by GothicGirl-TX
Summary: COMPLETE.  First ever Harry Potter fic, so be kind!  SOME SPOILERS!  The World Wizardry and Witchcraft games come to Hogwarts and a visiting teacher becomes entangled in a mysterious plot.  Thanks all for the great reviews!  SSOC
1. Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore approached the podium in the front of the great hall, a twinkle of mischief in his wise old eyes. The students had just arrived and the air was full of excitement over the upcoming term. He knew the students were anxious for the sorting ceremony to begin, but he had some rather exciting news to deliver first.

"Hello students," he began, "welcome all of you to a new term at Hogwarts." The young faces turned and gave him their full attention. He went over some rather mundane school news and announcements, introduce the staff , and welcomed the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mr. Finn Treacher. Mr. Treacher was and tall thin with dark hair cut very short and eyes so green they were the color of emeralds. Many of the girls sighed, finding him quite attractive.

Dumbledore paused, then with a great smile said, "Before we begin the sorting of the first-years I have one last announcement. In the world of Wizardry and Witchcraft there are, as you well know, many tournaments and competitions. Why only two years ago Hogwarts was host to the Triwizard Tournament. It seems Hogwarts is again to be rewarded as I have only just now been informed that we have been selected to host the 20th annual Witchcraft and Wizardry World Games."

There was a collective gasp and students began to chatter wildly. Albus cleared his throat and called for silence. "The competitors will arrive in one weeks time, and in that week we will hold school games to select our own crop of competitors in the six areas of study: Potions, Transfiguration, Astronomy, Herbology, History of Magic and Charms. This year being the 20th anniversary of the games, the Ministry of Magic has decided to celebrate by holding a special event. A World Games Quiddich Tournament." Now the cheers of the students would not be repressed. He allowed them a moment to cheer then said, "We will select the best players from the four houses to participate on the Hogwarts United team."

Along the teachers table there were broad smiles, as well as conversations about their worries that the school would not be prepared in time to accommodate the arrival of over 1000 young students from other schools around the world. One teacher, however, sat emotionless as he watched the students. He could not be bothered to be excited about the upcoming games. It was all just a nuisance.

One week later everything, aside from room assignments for two of the events, were in order, and the students assembled in the Great Hall, enchanted like the rest of Hogwarts to accommodate the extra people for the opening ceremony. All the students were dressed in new Hogwarts robes for the event and waved signs that supported their schools selected team.

Severus Snape looked across the students in the great hall with a mixture of annoyance and disgust. The arrival of the other schools meant classes were to be suspended for two weeks for the games. For that he was grateful. The last week he had issued more detentions and deducted more points than any week he could remember.

Snape noted an unhappy looking Ron Weasley. He knew Hermione and Harry were waiting to enter the outer hall, having been selected for the academic and quiddich teams respectively. While he felt some annoyance that Potter was going to participate he felt some satisfaction that at least one of the three was not going to participate and was visibly upset.

Dumbledore stood and placed his wand to his throat. "It is with great honor that I ask our friends from around the globe to enter!"

The large doors to the Great Hall swung open with a crash and the entrance ceremony began. The teams, collected from various schools across the globe, entered one by one. The headmaster for each school entered first followed by a teacher/advisor and then, in two parallel lines of ten, entered the students carrying flags from their country and their school. Each school was dressed in costumes that represented their school and their witchcraft and wizardry traditions.

As each school entered the students would cheer and wave. The school from Japan, Tokyo Magical Arts School, was an immediate favorite as they tossed charms and candy out to the other students. Australia's team entered and rather than wave flags they used their wands to create a small fireworks display.

The students at Hogwarts let forth a great cheer as the students from the Salem Witches Institute entered the hall. The headmistress, Ms. Columbia Patterson, was a tall woman with a shock of silver hair on her head covered by a very tall, very straight black conical witches hat. Her dress was a conservative black Victorian style dress with a silver sash across her chest. She appeared to be as old, if not older than Dumbledore himself and she had a bright, kind smile on her face. Behind her was the teacher/advisor for the team, Miss. Persephone Torchwood.

She was dressed in a modern looking knee length tunic of black with red and blue embroidered symbols around the hem, loose black pants with the same embroidered symbols at the bottom, and black boots with pointed toes. Her hair was so black that it shone blue in the light. She wore it loose, letting it fall long and thick just below her shoulders. Her eyes were wide and fringed with thick black lashes, and her eyes were a clear deep blue. Her skin was smooth and pale, and her body was slim. While she had a smile on her face her eyes had an almost remote, look.

The students behind her were waving and grinning, each wearing the black Salem robes waving either an American flag or the schools flag with the motto: Loyalty, Memory, Courage, Ambition.

Snape was losing interest in the ceremony until the American team entered. The headmistress was just passing by the Slytherin benches and he could see clearly the advisor for the team. As she passed she looked at him with her cool blue eyes. It felt as if the collar of his shirt was starting to tighten. Narrowing his gaze as she moved past he watched her carefully usher her students to their seats and then sit herself.

Suddenly there was a great cry as the Hogwarts team entered the hall. His view of the Salem advisor was blocked as all the students jumped to their feet. He took a deep breath and stood. She was looking directly at him, an inquisitive look in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Minerva McGonagall stood and smiled warmly to the assembled Headmasters and teachers. As the teacher/advisor for Hogwarts she also acted as host school liaison and assisted the other teams with room assignments and schedules for practice and study.

She had carefully prepared dorm assignments for the students and had personally seen to the arrangements for the visiting professors herself. As she passed out maps, schedules and information packets she noticed that Snape was staring at the advisor from Salem. Not having time to worry over it she began her introduction, giving a brief history of the school and asking everyone to check their dorm assignments.

She then turned to introduce the heads of the houses. She again noticed Snape carefully watching Miss Torchwood. 'Curious,' she thought.

…

Persephone Torchwood waited for her packet of information to reach her and listened to the welcome speech from Ms. McGonagall. She immediately liked the older woman and hoped they would have an opportunity to talk during the games. As she received her information packet she noticed again the dark haired teacher watching her. It was odd, she thought, for he had also been watching her during the ceremony and she got the distinct impression he did not like her.

"Let me please introduce to you the Heads of House for our school. First, Ms. Pomona Sprout head of Huffelpuff, next Mr. Filius Flitwick head of Ravenclaw, thrid Mr. Severus Snape head of Slytherin, and finally I am the head of Gryffindor. If you have any questions regarding the dorms, classroom assignments, or if you simply can not find me please ask the Head of House for the dorm you have been assigned."

Persephone looked down at her team's dorm assignment and saw it was Slytherin house. She looked up immediately at Severus Snape and felt a coil of tension begin to form in her belly. Surely once they were properly introduced he would stop looking at her that way. Making an effort to ignore him she turned her attention to the information about meals and training times.

She looked over again. He will still staring. Feeling uncomfortable, and not feeling particularly inclined to ignore it further, and she decided to confront him. Closing her eyes she charmed her voice and whispered, "Didn't your mother ever teach you it is rude to stare?" She saw his eyes widen in shock then look away.

…

Persephone gathered her students and waited for Professor Snape to show them to the dorms. The students were buzzing after having met the famous Harry Potter and she already knew that they would get little sleep tonight. Smiling fondly at her students she did not notice the arrival of the Canadian team until a pair of arms pulled her off the ground and swung her into the air, to the delight of her students.

"Well, Persephone, it has been a very long time!"

Laughing, she grinned and embraced the advisor for Canada, Mr. Earnest Redleaf. Pulling her face back she looked at her old friend. He had not changed much in the three years since she saw him last. He was still handsome, strong and blond. Over the last three years he had grown a thick beard and his hair was long enough to reach his collar. His father claimed he was part giant, and his son looked like the proof of that statement.

"How have you been, Earnest? And how is Calliope??"

"Fit and fair, as always. We are expecting an addition to our little family in the spring."

"Oh! What good news!! Congratulations!!!" She kissed him soundly on the mouth and was beaming at him when she heard a throat clearing behind her.

Snape was standing behind them, a look of disapproval darkening his features.

"I would like to show you to your quarters, if it is not too much trouble."

She stepped out of Earnest's arms, feeling suddenly like a teenager caught breaking the rules. As they began to walk Earnest jabbed her in the ribs and whispered, "That Snape fellow, seems like a ball of fun, eh?" Persephone smirked and replied, "No kidding."

Reaching the entrance to Slytherin, Snape had the head boy explain how the entrance worked. Persephone looked over at Snape who, for once was not looking directly at her. He was, she gathered, quite strict and did not tolerate many shenanigans if the rumors from the students were to be believed. She imagined he would be interesting to speak with, but as she was uncharacteristically nervous around him she decided it was a sign to keep away.

Within an hour her students, and the students from 5 other schools, were settling into their dorm areas, meeting students from other teams and, surprisingly, starting fights with some of the students from the Slytherin house. Already she had broken up two shouting matches and stopped one of the China students from punching a Slytherin named Draco in the mouth.

With a sigh she went down the corridor to the common room to wait for instructions to her own quarters. She was the last of the advisors to leave the students. Not only did she want to be sure their accommodations were adequate, she wanted to make sure they were given their training assignments for the next few days.

Ms. Patterson wanted to meet with her within the hour, before the evening feast began, to go over schedules and training times. Wanting to prepare before her meeting she started leafing through her notes, and tapping her toe distractedly.

Severus watched as the Salem teacher rifled through her notes and tapped her foot impatiently. What was it about her that invited him to stare so blatantly? He felt a sort of compulsion to watch her earlier, and that feeling had not changed.

Her display of temper this morning had quite surprised him. Apparently she was adept at wandless casting and he wondered what other talents she might possess. He was angry with himself for being so obvious and made a mental note to be more discreet in the future

Stepping out of the shadows he watched her jump in surprise and press a hand to her chest. He was pleased to see that she was jumpy around him.

"You surprised me." When he said nothing she said, "I'm sorry to be so late, but it was difficult to get my kids settled down."

Snape merely looked at her making a noncommittal sound. She was starting to fidget and he found he liked her better that way. "If you are ready, Miss Torchwood, I will show you to your quarters."

Nodding her agreement she followed him down the long hall and up a set of stairs. As the hallway narrowed she was forced closer to Snape he caught the sent of the spicy perfume she was wearing. The fragrance was making him edgy and inexplicably angry, though he could not say exactly why. He noticed that she was silent the entire time, casting her eyes down or at the art on the walls.

He opened the door to her chamber and watched as she slowly entered, a lovely surprised expression on her face. The room was bright and airy, perfectly suited to a female. The window had a bench in front of it covered in faded velvet pillows and the furniture was heavy and well polished. The bed was the traditional four-poster that most rooms had and was covered in a pale green quilt. The fireplace in the corner was already lit, and next to that was a door to her bathroom.

"If anything is not to your liking I understand we can have it changed for you," he said from the door. Snape watched her as she walked from the window to the dresser to the bed, touching and testing everything. She had her back to him and looked over her shoulder, a ray of sunlight falling across her black hair lighting off the blue flame inside. She smiled softly and said, "It is perfect just as it is."

The breath caught in Snape's throat. If he had been any other man, he thought, he would have kissed her in that moment. She looked innocent and forbidden to him, and he found her utterly alluring. They stayed like that for a heartbeat, two.

Suddenly, as if being pulled back to reality, her look changed. She looked slightly embarrassed and then a remote look came over her face.

"Thank you for showing me to my room, Professor Snape. I suppose I shall see you later at dinner." She looked away as if dismissing him, but he remained where he stood, watching.

"Was there anything else?" she asked, still not looking at him.

"No … nothing." He turned, and left her alone. What had come over him? Never had he been tempted to kiss a total stranger. Yet, since he first laid eyes on this woman he found himself acting foolish and being tempted to do things that were quite out of character for him.

He wanted to fun his fingers through her hair … bury his face in it and see if it smelled like her perfume … and he bloody well _had to stop this_! Crashing into his office he began to work on a spell to take his mind off of _her_.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Persephone looked at the empty door for a few moments before crossing over and closing it.

She felt shaken, and a little lightheaded. Placing her hand over her heart she paced to the window. 'What an odd man', she thought. Going over the events of the day in her mind she found herself frowning in confusion. One moment he was scowling at her as if she were the most distasteful creature ever to exist, the next he was looking at her as if she were some sort of creature he had never seen before.

She did not care for it.

Before she had time to dwell further there was a soft knock at the door. Standing before her was a house elf that informed her he would be showing her to the meeting room. Remembering her meeting with Ms. Patterson, and cursing herself silently for letting her thoughts carry her away, she hurriedly gathered her books and notes and followed him.

Ms. Patterson was seated at a great table when she arrived. Excited to get their plans solidified they dug in and within an hour they had gone over everything for the first three days of competition.

When she emerged from the planning room she was taken back to Slytherin House. She had to gather the students for the evening feast soon and she wanted to freshen up first. The opening night feast was a formal occasion and because she had taken too much time earlier in the day with her students she was pressed for time to get ready now.

She ran to her room and selected a flowing empire waist dress in various shades of blue and silver. The skirt was layers of sheer fabric arranged from dark on the inside to light on the outside. The sleeves were sheer and bell shaped, the points of which reached the bottom hem of the dress. The neck was square cut and low, but modest enough for a school function. She clasped a necklace of fine silver strands around her neck that was adorned with tiny blue beads at odd intervals.

She swept her hair into a messy bun, letting wisps of hair fall where they may and looked at her image critically in the mirror. If she had more time she would apply fresh makeup or perhaps paint her nails, but this would have to do for tonight.

Hurrying from the room, with just seconds to spare, she made it into the common room just as her students were starting to file in. Smiling warmly at them she performed head count, inspected their dress robes, and said approvingly, "Very fine, all of you. I hope y'all have a wonderful time this evening."

One of the students, a sixth year quiddich player named Thomas, smiled at her and proclaimed loud enough for the other teams in the room to hear, "Miss Torchwood, I believe Salem has the most beautiful teacher at the games!" The other Salem students clapped and cheered in agreement, and behind her Earnest Redleaf laughed and in a booming voice said, "Trying to distract the other teams by making them fall in love with you, I see Persephone. You always were tricky!"

"My students, sweet as they are, are simply blinded by school loyalty, Mr. Redleaf. However, maybe you are jealous that none of your students called _you_ beautiful?" This sent gales of laughter among the students.

"Indeed, you may be right. The only person who finds me beautiful is my dear Calliope!" He smiled at her and then left her side to perform his own headcount. After all the teams were assembled and accounted for they made their way to the dining hall. She saw that all the Hogwarts students were already seated, and the teachers along with the visiting headmasters were seated at the dais.

Not wanting to, but unable to stop herself she glanced at Snape. He was not handsome, in a traditional sense, but he looked powerful and intimidating. He was like a puzzle, she thought. A very distracting and annoying puzzle.

She moved to the end of the dais and was looking for her seat and was please to be seated next to Ms. Chang from China and Mr. Treacher, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. After everyone was seated Albus Dumbldore stood and said a few words to welcome everyone, and then the feast began.

Food appeared in front of them and as she selected some items to taste she looked down the table at Snape. He was watching the students carefully and was not watching her. His not looking did little to ease her nerves, but she took a deep breath and tried to enjoy herself.

Mr. Treacher proved to be a witty and interesting dinner companion. He was apparently interested in American culture, and magic training, asking many questions about her schools particular teaching methods. She was delighted to tell him about her school and the methods of magical education in America. Soon, however, he turned the conversation to more personal matters.

"How is it you got into teaching, Miss Torchwood?" he asked.

"Well," she replied, "I was always an apt student, and the thought of going into Magical Government work in America was, quite frankly, depressing. The idea of being chained to a desk all day was enough to have me looking for other … avenues." She smiled and continued, "Ms. Patterson was looking for a new teacher for her Incantations class, what you would call Charms I suppose, and it was as if the stars them selves aligned. Within one term I was teaching full-time at Salem and have been there for the last six years."

"And do you enjoy your work?"

"Yes, very much. I find it an honor to be able to help shape the next generation of wizards and witches. I hope that I am able to pass on to them all the wisdom I possess.

"And you, Mr. Treacher, why did you choose education?"

He paused and looked around the room. A look passed his eyes she could not quite read but when he turned his eyes to hers gain it had passed. "I can honestly say that becoming a teacher was the last thing I ever expected to do, but it has its … rewards."

She puzzled over his answer as she finished her meal. As the plates were being cleared away he turned to her and asked, "I hope I am not being too forward, but would you like, if you have a free moment tomorrow, to go with me into Hogsmead? I find that I need a few supplies and I thought you would enjoy the diversion?"

"Why, yes, I would like that very much. What time are you planning to go? I have training classes until 1pm, but after that I am free."

"Let's say around 2pm? I shall meet you at the from gates."

"Alright, I shall see you then."

…

With the evening meal complete it was time to get the students off to bed. Tomorrow the students would have a day to meet with their advisors and get some practice in before the games began Monday.

Persephone was walking down the long corridor towards the common room to select a book when she heard a noise behind her. Looking back she was not surprised to see two students lurking in the shadows. Second years, and by the looks for them scared witless. With a stern lecture about following the rules she packed them back off to their rooms and then continued into the common room.

With all the excitement of the day, and her nerves about the upcoming week she knew that sleeping would be difficult so she decided to test the selection of books on the common room. The books ran toward the darker side. She found some muggle murder mysteries and crime novels, which were mixed with a few romance novels, that she found quite amusing. There were a few dusty old textbooks, a number of books on potions and herbs, and one strange book about snakes.

She was chewing her lip and flipping through a novel with a bloody vampire fang on the cover when she heard a noise behind her.

"If you boys are out of your beds again I swear I shall chain you to them this time!"

She turned and was startled to find Snape watching her. Blushing, she began to pluck at the top layer of silver fabric from her dress.

"I'm sorry Professor Snape. I thought you were some of the students trying to sneak past me … again," she finished lamely.

He was just looking at her with those dark eyes, his expression unreadable. Feeling uneasy and wanting to ease the tension between them she said, "I was just looking for something to read. The shelves have quite an eclectic mix of books. I will be long so don't feel the need to say up on my account."

Still, he said nothing and like this morning she found his rudeness infuriating. Her cheeks were beginning to feel hot and she felt suddenly graceless and awkward under his gaze. Her temper flared and she said, "It is common for people to reply when they are spoken to, or don't you do that here in England?"

His look changed, and she felt a chill creep up her spine. She was sure that look had terrified any number of students.

"Miss Torchwood, is it your habit to criticize the manners of strangers?"

"Is it _your_ habit to rudely stare at people and ignore them when they speak to you?"

"You will find, Miss Torchwood, that I am not a person you want to cross."

She looked back at him, her eyes bright with anger. How dare her accuse her of crossing him!

"And you will find that I am not concerned by idle threats from bullies. If you are under the illusion you can intimidate me, you are sadly mistaken."

He took a step toward her, then another. 'Why can't I keep my mouth closed?' she asked herself. Despite the urge to take a step back she held her ground. He would not be allowed to see her cower.

He got within an arms length of her and narrowed his eyes. She looked up at him, trying her best to cover her nerves with a disinterested gaze. Again, he stepped closer and this time she stepped back but was stopped by the bookcase. With a satisfied look on his face, he stood there for a moment making sure, she assumed, that his point would be clearly made.

"Go to bed, Miss Torchwood." He moved past her and down the hall he came from.

Taking a deep shaky breath she mustered what little dignity she had left and walked from the common room, but as she approached the stairs she lifted her skirt and dashed up them and down the hall to her room. She was trying to convince herself she was afraid of him, that he was nothing but a bully, but her reaction to him was not typical and she knew it. She felt hot all over and she kept seeing his eyes, dark and fathomless, watching her.

As she closed her eyes to sleep the eyes of the strange teacher were haunting her minds eye still.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The following day was gloomy and dark. Rain had started in the morning and by lunch it had turned into a damp swirling mist. Persephone was sitting with her herbology students quizzing them on different herbs and their magic uses when the clock chimed twelve. Her students looked at her hopefully, and she knew they deserved a break. It was lunchtime anyway, she reasoned.

"I believe it is time to eat, and with all your hard work today you must be half starved! Y'all go down to eat and I will be down in a bit."

As they left she began to collect papers and books. They were in a disused classroom with a view that would be of the lake on a clear day, but was of thick mist today. The fire at her back was warm and she was humming softly when Minerva McGonagall entered the room.

"Good afternoon, dear. I wanted to come by and see if there was anything you needed."

Persephone smiled and said, "I appear to have everything I could need. Thank you, by the way, for all your hard work. I want you to know we, all the visiting teachers I mean, appreciate it."

"Oh, it is nothing dear. Now," she looked serious, "Is your room to your liking? I hope Professor Snape told you that if you need anything, anything at all, you are just to ask."

"Yes, he did say something to that effect." She looked away and recalled the events of the previous evening. "May I ask, Professor McGonagall, is Professor Snape always so … moody?"

Minerva smiled and weighed her answer carefully.

"He is a man of many moods, most of which are dark. He takes some getting used to, but he can be tolerable." Minerva looked at her, a hint of a smile played at the corner or her lips. "Now, on to a most pressing question." She Approached Persephone and said in a whisper, "Have you eaten lunch? I swear you look like you might fade away at any moment!"

She laughed, and answered that she was about to join her students after she had a bit of a tidy up. Minerva, appreciating her neat nature, wished her and her team well and was off.

'A man of many moods' she called him. She pondered this reply as she went down for lunch. Many moods indeed: angry, grumpy, suspicious, domineering, and pissy. She wondered what it would be like to see him smile and could not manage to pull the image into her mind.

Laughing at her silliness she turned the corner into the dining hall.

…

Training was over for the day and Persephone went back to her room to change for her outing to Hogsmeade with Mr. Treacher. Selecting a pair of comfortable jeans, black western boots, and a gray knee length cable knit sweater over a black turtleneck she left the Slytherin rooms and made her way to the entrance.

She passed students on her way out and chatted for a few moments with two members of the Salem quiddich team when she noticed Snape ahead of her. As she made her way closer she prepared herself for a confrontation.

"Good afternoon professor Snape," she said.

"Going somewhere, Miss Torchwood? This is not the kind of day for wandering. One could easily become lost."

Feeling mildly insulted, and wanting to gain some of the ground she surrendered last night she said, "I am going down to Hogsmeade with Mr. Treacher. He was nice enough to ask me last night at dinner … apparently he has manners. Maybe, if you ask nicely he will give you lessons?"

"Tisk, tisk, Miss. Torchwood." Snape raised his chin and looked down at her. "I thought last night you learned not to try and provoke me?"

"Oh, I was not making any attempt to provoke you," she smiled at him disingenuously, "I was just noting that some men in England do indeed have manners. Bye!!"

He narrowed his eyes and said noting as she brushed past him, a cocky smile on her face. 'Take that, you arrogant bastard!'

…

Hogsmeade was a wonderful little town. Persephone was instantly in love with the bookshop and Mr. Treacher left her there to browse while he ran some errands. The shelves were packed with books of every sort and before long she had loaded her arms with books on all manner of subjects such as dragons, Asian herbs, magical creatures native to the local area, and one book on manners that she thought she would leave for the odious Snape.

When Mr. Treacher returned he took her for some tea and was going to take her on a tour of the town when the wind began to blow and the air grew colder. Deciding to take a tour on better day they headed back to Hogwarts.

On the way back she let her mind wander and found her thoughts circling back to Snape. Oh how she wanted to hop back in time and tell him off! She had come up with a number of withering retorts to his behavior the night before.

"Are you alright? You seem rather… angry." Mr. Treacher was smiling hesitantly.

"Oh, no, I'm fine." She quickly smiled in return. "Just a little anxious about the games tomorrow. You will find I am a fierce competitor."

"Ah, a feeling I understand well. Although I have been at Hogwarts just a few weeks I already feel that competitive spirit."

"Yeah, I will have a hard time watching the events, knowing I can't help if they struggle. But, failure is part of learning."

He agreed and took her arm as they approached the gates.

"What time are you planning to have dinner? Tonight it will be less formal but I would very much like your company."

Flattered she said, "I had not considered it. I suppose around 7pm. I would like to make it an early night. I need as much rest as my students. Lead by example and all that."

"Then I shall make sure to take my evening meal at 7." He smiled charmingly as he lifted her hand and brushed her knuckles gently with his lips.

Not knowing how to respond, men back home did not often kiss a woman's hand, she smiled. She was not exactly keen to eat dinner with him, but she felt it would be rude to say no.

She went back to her room and unpacked her purchases. The book on manners was sitting on her bed and feeling rather full of herself she decided to take it down to his office now. With any luck he would be there and she could see the look on his face.

…

Snape looked with blank eyes at the parchment before him. After a vexing morning training with the inept, in his opinion, Hogwarts potions team he decided to vent some frustration grading assignments. His lack of concentration was starting to bother him.

Persephone Torchwood. He was not at all pleased that she was spending the afternoon with that prat, Treacher. She looked so damn smug when she told him of her plans, and insulted him once again. He had an urge to swipe at her somehow. Take her down a notch.

Above all he was angry at his … idiotic response to her. He felt the need to challenge her cool façade, like the previous evening. Watching her take that step back, seeing the challenge in her eyes turn to apprehension was … stimulating. He had to be careful. His emotions were starting to take hold of his reason, and his emotions were dark things indeed.

It would be best, he told himself, to avoid her. He knew it would be easy enough to stay out of the Slytherin dorm for the next two weeks, and if he planned it right he could avoid her at meals. He knew her training and events schedule and he could, whenever possible, find excuses to be somewhere else.

Working out his plan he began to gather his notes for a few potions he was working on when there was a light tap at the door.

"Enter," he bellowed.

And there she was in the flesh. He noticed at once the sweater she wore and how it clung to her curves, how her cheeks were rosy from some sort of exertion, and how cool and detached she appeared. He felt that urge again to shake that cool look from her face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I found something in Hogsmeade that I think you might benefit from." Her words were serious, but he could detect a level of sarcasm.

He did not respond for a moment, and then said, "Since you will not show me, I'll ask. What, pray tell, is it?"

She approached him and with a bright smile placed the book on his desk.

"A gift, from me to you."

Eyeing the book, he saw immediately it was _Miss. Pansy's Guide to Manners and Etiquette for the Modern Witch and Wizard_. Instantly he found an element of humor in the 'gift', but that was immediately overshadowed by his old insecurities. He could not tolerate being made fun of, and he certainly would not tolerate it from _her_.

He rounded the desk in furious sweep of black robes and grabbed her arm. With a growl he said, "Get out!!" He began to drag her to the door as she tried to free herself.

"I'm sorry! Really! It was a joke." She struggled, his grip like iron. He stopped and turned her to face him. "Really," she began and stopped. There was more than anger in his eyes. There was hurt as well. He could almost see the waves of remorse wash over her.

"I-I thought it would be funny … considering my little speech earlier. I was wrong." Looking down so he could not see her eyes she whispered, "Forgive me. I get carried away."

He released her arm and swept out of his office. There was no way he could speak to her now. Not now. As he made his way out of Hogwarts and down toward the lake he clinched his fists. The conflict in him, the anger at all those who had made him feel small in the past warred against the unnatural feeling of … tenderness. Forgiveness.

…

Persephone was stunned. Never had someone been so clearly hurt by her actions before and she was swamped with remorse. How could she face him now? She brushed a single tear off her cheek and stood helpless in his office. 'What can I do,' she wondered, 'to make this right?'

Gathering her wits she left his office and went outside. The mists cooled he heated cheeks. Not knowing what direction to go, and not wanting to venture too far and get lost she headed in the direction of the lake.

As she drew near she saw him. His hands were clinched and his head was bowed. Her guilt flushed her anew. Before she could stop herself, and before she considered her actions she approached him and laid her hand on his shoulder. He flinched and she snatched her hand away.

"Go away," he muttered and turned to leave. She began to follow him, stumbling over the rocks he traversed with ease.

"I will not go away until I know you accept my apology."

He turned then, doing he best to look frightening and said, "Fine, accepted. Now, get the bloody hell away from me!"

"Liar." She said it softly and calmly. Without hesitations she continued to approach him. "I am truly sorry, I really had no idea you would be so offended …"

"I'm not offended, damn you." He dragged a hand through his hair, and looked out at the lake. He did not move away as she approached.

"Can we start again? Please?" She did not often beg, but she did now. She did not want to walk away from him knowing she hurt him so and he could not forgive her.

He did not respond for a moment. She was not sure if he would walk away or accept her, but she did not leave. At length he looked back at her, his features calm and again in his familiar scowl. Feeling on more even ground she smiled at him and said, "Are you going to toss me in the lake? I suppose I deserve it."

He reached for his wand and pointed it at her with something of a wicked look in eyes. She shrieked and took a step back, slipped on a rock and landed with a gooey slosh in a muddy patch of earth. Looking up at him she saw, just for a second, something that looked like a smile.

She started to laugh as he offered his hand to her to help her up. "I believe Miss Torchwood that we are now even." He walked past her without a second glance. A ray of sun shot out of the clouds and Persephone continued to laugh long after he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Persephone was up before the sun on the first day of the games. She needed to get her quiddich team out for morning practice before the academic challenges began. Her mood upon waking was sunny. After her little misstep with Snape the afternoon before, and their subsequent return to civility, she was feeling really happy.

As she gathered her clothes for the day she went over her schedule in her head. She would see Snape today, and she found herself wondering how they would be with one another. Would it be awkward or would it be pleasant? Dismissing those thoughts she got back to planning for the day.

Today was round one of herbology, charms and history of magic and she wanted to be available for her students before and after each of the rounds if they needed advice or encouragement. Her students were scheduled for after mid-morning so she was planning to sit in on a few of the early match ups and get a feel for the games.

She took a quick shower and dressed in a black tank top, black tracksuit with a light blue stripe down the side and trendy athletic trainers. Just as she was slipping her hair into a ponytail there was a knock at the door. Looking at the clock she saw it was not even 5am and wondered who it might be.

She opened the door but there was no one there. Just as she was about to close the door, wondering if her mind was playing tricks on her, she noticed a white envelope on the floor.

Taking it into her room she opened it to find a note made up of letters clipped from newspapers. It read:

I have my eyes on you.

She turned the note over, inspected the envelope, then folded it up and placed it in the bottom drawer of her bureau. What could it mean? Not sure she decided to keep the note to herself. More than likely it was a prank played by one of the students and it meant nothing.

The sun began to rise in the East as Persephone's quiddich team assembled on the training field. She had them perform a series of warm-up exercises to shake the cobwebs out before she began the training drills.

Persephone, who played quiddich in school and was captain of her team, was coach of the Salem team and they had the distinction of being one of the best teams in North America. Not wanting to be tossed out in the first round she decided that her team would train each morning, rain or shine, until the preliminary matches began next week. North American quiddich was sort of a joke in Europe, and she knew that between her team and team Canada they would prove that their quiddich programs were among the best.

As they lifted off the ground on their brooms to begin the first set of drills they did not see the dark figure watching them from the ground below.

"Good work, Hannah. You have really improved your speed on the broom." Persephone was walking briskly along the grass toward Hogwarts giving out bits of advice and encouragement. With any luck they would make it to one of the final rounds and the prospect thrilled her.

As they reached the doors she saw Ms. Patterson waiting for her. She sent the team back to the dorms to shower and change and then greeted her boss with a bright smile.

"Good morning, Columbia. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did, Persephone. I wanted to see how practice went this morning, and to see if you needed anything from me before I go off to judge the first events."

"The team is doing well. I expect them to do us proud. As for needs … nothing comes to mind, but I will let you know if I think of anything. For the most part the students are doing well in this new environment. Keeping them in line is not hard, but helping them avoid disruptive influences may well become a full time job."

"Disruptive influences?" Ms Patterson looked concerned. "Has it anything to do with our dorm assignment?"

"Partially," Persephone admitted. "There are some students from other schools that are not as well mannered as ours. But not to worry, I shall keep an eye out and nip any behavior changes right in the bud."

Ms. Patterson smiled and said, "I am counting on you, and I know you are the best woman for the task!" Checking the watch pinned to her blouse she said, "Well, dear, I'm off for a quick breakfast. The first herbology rounds begin in under an hour, and I would like to sit in on them before I start judging history."

With a brisk pat on Persephone's arm she was off.

Persephone made her way back to her rooms. Knowing she did not have time to eat she took another quick shower and dressed in black slacks, a red tunic with black embroidery and, because it suited the occasion, placed a slouching black conical hat at an angle on her head. She slipped an enlightenment medallion around her neck and made her way to the first event.

…

Walking in the hall after the first round of charms Persephone smiled down at two of her students, Annalise and Brad. They were twins from California and despite the gloom of the castle they looked as if they were fresh from a sunny beach. Both of them were scheduled for charms after lunch and she was giving them tips base on what she had seen that morning. There was a book that she wanted them to review so she went up to the Salem team room before herbology began.

When she opened the door she was shocked by what she saw. Papers and books were shredded and strewn everywhere. Tables and chairs were tossed around the room and broken into pieces, and the art on the walls was shredded.

Quickly she closed the door to survey the damage in private. As she turned she saw on the back wall, painted in bold red, the words:

I have my eyes on you … everywhere!!

Anger coursed through her and she pulled her wand and banished the words from the wall. Turning she banished the shreds of paper and returned the furniture and art to their original places. Prank or no, this was going to far and she was about to find Columbia when she paused.

The news that someone was threatening her would be a major distraction. There was enough stress with rounds ahead, and she wanted her students to be as successful as they could. As with the note this morning she kept the destruction of the room a secret. The decision did little to ease her anger, however.

Because of her repair work she was late to the herbology round and quietly took a seat after the event had begun. She sat next to Earnest who noticed immediately the scowl she wore.

In a quiet whisper he asked, "Problem? You look fit to kill."

"Just … having a bad day," she lied.

"Can't see why you would … your students will breeze through their events."

"Yeah, I know." She sighed, "I am just really tired of surprises."

He looked at her, his confusion written all over his face. She shook her head, indicating that the topic was not open for discussion. Smirking, he turned to watch the judging.

…

Snape glared at the students before him. Everyone was quiet as the first students worked through round one of the herbology tests. As one of the three judges it was his job to see that there was no cheating, a job he took a great deal of pleasure in. He leaned in and took a closer look at the herbs in the jar held by Neville Longbottom. Neville's hands began to shake so violently that he nearly dropped the container.

"Problem, Longbottom?" Snape stood up to his full height and looked down at the trembling boy.

"No-n-n-no S-sir," he managed.

Snape looked over Neville's shoulder, aware that his presence was causing the boy distress. He did not see any reason to change his approach. He glared at the other five students, taking his time to investigate their work in the same manner as Longbottom. Scanning the audience he noticed that Persephone had entered the room at some point and was whispering with the Canadian teacher she was kissing the first day. Persephone wore a scowl on her face and he found himself wondering what was bothering her.

"There are ten minutes left, students. Please prepare to present your herbs to the judges," said the judge from India.

Snape looked up again and she was gone.

…

Persephone spent the rest of the afternoon with her students and in meetings with Columbia. She did her best to hide her uneasiness, but her students noticed she was much shorter with them than usual. Feeling tired and grumpy and unwilling to engage in conversation she decided to take a long walk before she settled the students for the evening.

As she stepped outside she pushed her hands into her pockets to make sure her wand was available. Normally she would not worry about such things, but today she was edgy and nervous and knowing it was in easy reach was a comfort. Why threaten her? She supposed the perpetrator figured if they could upset her they could upset the team and cause them to fail.

She approached the lake, feeling somewhat more comfortable in that spot after her reconciliation with Snape the day before, and began to skip rocks. She allowed her mind to wander, trying to forget for a while the ugliness of the day. Lost in thought she did not hear the approaching footsteps until they were upon her. She spun, ready to defend herself, only to find Mr. Treacher approaching. She relaxed and smiled her welcome to him.

"I saw you slip out and I wondered if you would mind some company, Miss Torchwood?"

"No, please join me. I'm afraid I am not going to be good company, however. It has been a long day and I'm … a little homesick I guess." It was not entirely a lie. She missed her home back in the hill country of Texas.

"Yes, I understand that. I have not been back home in three years." He looked out at the lake, the wind ruffling his hair. She supposed he looked like a romantic hero.

"Three years. I'm not sure I could go that long with out going back home. How do you manage, Mr. Treacher?"

"Please, call me Finn." She smiled and nodded, asking him to call her Persephone. He went on, "I have found other things that give me comfort. Reading, for example, or visiting muggle museums. I enjoy muggle art. Diversions, really, but they help me cope."

Persephone did not say anything for a moment, watching the sun sink lower in the sky.

At length she said, "It is going to be dark soon, I had better head back in and check on my students." Turning to him she smiled, "Thank you for the company."

She made to move past him only to find he had moved to block her path. He had a serious look in his eye and said, "I wondered if you would like to go with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow for that sight seeing tour I promised you? If the weather is nice, of course."

"I appreciate the offer, but I will be busy with my students tomorrow and I do not think I will have any free time until Sunday. We could plan for that day, if you are available."

"I will make myself available, Persephone." He said her name in a way that she imagined women found irresistible, but she found it somewhat phony. She just nodded and they walked in silence to the castle.

Return to Top


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Snape watched her as she entered the building with Treacher. He had a sudden urge to transfigure the man into a toad, or a rat. She was getting far to cozy with Treacher and he did not care for it.

The small part of himself that was reasonable reminded him that he held no claim over Miss Torchwood, and it would be wrong for him to interfere. Those noble urges were quickly stomped out as he made his decision and approached her.

"Miss Torchwood, I hope you are on your way back to take care of your students. They appear to need your … guidance."

Persephone looked momentarily shocked, then said, her voice very cool, "I _was_ on my way back, as it happens. Not that it is any business of yours, Professor Snape."

"It is my business when your students are running around unsupervised in Slytherin's house which is, if you have forgotten, my responsibility." He looked down at her,

"Now Severus," Treacher began, "We were on our way back and the students could not have been finished with dinner more than ten minutes. Don't you think you are being a little harsh?"

"Mr. Treacher, I do not expect Miss Torchwood needs you to defend her."

"She may not, but here I am none the less." He placed a possessive hand on her arm and Snape noted, with some satisfaction, that she jerked herself free.

"Finn, I'm quite capable of defending myself when it is required." She looked sternly at him and then turned her gaze to Snape. "As for you, please be assured I don't intend to shirk my responsibility to my students, and from today forward I shall not give you cause to question my priorities." Turning, she stalked off.

"You were too hard on her, Severus!" Treacher stepped forward in challenge. Snape merely looked at him with his usual mixture of disinterest and annoyance and walked away.

…

Persephone spent extra time with her students this evening, feeling somewhat guilty for how she treated them earlier in the day. They discussed the events scheduled for tomorrow, quiddich strategy and how different Hogwarts was from Salem. She made sure they were tucked in before she made her way down to Snape's rooms. She did not know if he was there, but she thought to check there first.

After her encounter earlier she needed to clear the air with him. Could he still be mad het her about yesterday? Was he truly upset because she went for a walk? Did he really think her neglectful?

She knocked but there did not come an answer. She was about to leave when the door opened.

Snape's face registered shock, then annoyance. "Yes, Miss Torchwood?"

"Do you have a moment? I would like to speak with you." She looked at him, hoping to keep her face unreadable. She waited while he considered her request, watching her closely.

"I trust you are not bringing me any more … 'gifts'?" Was he making a joke? He did not sound like he was joking, but he ALWAYS sounded that way so she was not sure. Deciding to take his words at face value she held up her empty hands. "No 'gifts' this time."

He moved aside and she entered, confused by his behavior. Earlier he treated her with such distaste, yet just now he seemed almost … friendly. The room was different than she expected in as much as it was actually kind of cozy. Cozy for Snape, she amended. She turned to look at him after he closed the door.

"I want to know what that was about after dinner. Your behavior was uncalled for, and I don't appreciate being treated that way in front of a peer." She kept her voice light, but serious, hoping to show him she was angry but not throwing a temper fit. When he did not respond she sighed. Before she could repeat her question he said quietly, "I'm not mad, Miss Torchwood."

Frustrated, she cocked her head to one side.

"I wondered. After yesterday I could understand if some of the … unpleasantness has carried over." He was not looking at her now but rather looking at the fire. She wandered over to a shelf of books and continued, "I'm sorry if you felt I was shirking my duties to my students. I had no intention of doing so. I wanted some time alone so I walked out to the lake. Finn, I mean Mr. Treacher, found me."

Why did she feel the sudden compulsion to explain herself? He did not say anything but she found she had grown used to his moody silence. His book collection, she noted, was impressive. It ran toward the dark, which she found did not surprise her. He had a large number of books on potions, which he would as a potions teacher, and a fair amount of books on charms and casting. Her fingers itched to start pulling books from the shelves as she ran her fingers over the spines.

"I take it you are an avid reader," he said.

Her fingers froze. She turned and found he had moved behind her, within arms reach.

"I love to read," she said quietly, not able to meet his eyes.

"Feel free to borrow any books you may be interested in, Miss Torchwood. Just be sure you bring them back undamaged before you leave."

"Thank you," she said, meaning it. She expected him to move away, but he didn't. Her cheeks began to burn and she was about to step away when he suddenly stepped closer. She looked up at his face and was shocked to see he looked almost pleased as he watched her. Hardly able to breathe her pulse began to pound.

"I seem to enjoy making you nervous, Miss Torchwood." He brought his finger across her jaw and captured a lock of her hair. "Tell me, do I make you nervous?"

She shook her head, unable to speak yet unwilling to yield. He clearly did not believe her, but said, "Then I shall have to try harder." He placed his other hand on the side of her waist. Her belly quivered and Snape made a satisfied sound deep in his throat.

"I find I much prefer you this way," he said quietly. "Trembling and speechless."

Her lungs clogged and she could not focus. She might have had a clever retort if her mind had not gone all mushy. Her thoughts in a whirl she was taken by a sudden urge to grip his shoulders and drag his mouth to hers. Shocked by her own imagination she looked quickly at the floor. He placed a finger under her chin and brought her eyes up to his.

She thought he was going to kiss her. He was so close and if he did she was not sure she would fight him. Then, without warning he pulled away from her and turned to grip the edge of a chair. Too embarrassed to look at him, shocked by her reaction to him she fled the room.

Snape was also shocked by his own actions and yet unable to stop himself. When he was with her just now he felt driven by instinct, not reason. Watching her with Treacher was enough to make him feel petty, but when she said his name, his bloody name, he lost all sense of propriety.

He could still smell her scent, feel her body and he was shaking from the force of it. Why did this woman inflame him in this way? He had only felt this way once before, but he was a boy then with a boy's needs.

Now he was a man.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Persephone did not sleep well. She was hot, restless and every noise caused her to jump. What sleep she did have get was filled with disjointed images of red paint, torn papers … and Snape. Grateful for the new day she showered early and dressed in a green and yellow tracksuit. Since the mess in the Salem room she started locking her notes and books in the armoire in the corner. Pulling her quiddich notes for practice she locked everything else up and slipped the key in her pocket.

She approached the door and hesitated.

Yesterday she found the note at her door. She was afraid for a second and grabbed her wand, as a precaution. She opened the door and she sighed in relief. There was nothing and nobody there. Slipping quietly through Hogwarts she went to the Salem room, again hesitating before entering. Relief swamped her when she saw that everything was just as it was the day before.

Knots of tension released in her stomach. She jogged out to the practice field and started to warm up before the team arrived. While she stretched she thought back about her encounter with Snape. It would be best if she could just keep her distance. It seemed when she was around him she was unable to control herself. And, she admitted, she was embarrassed by her physical reaction to him. He could have kissed her, touched her and she would have let him.

She switched to lunges, building up a good sweat, and checked her watch. The team would be along any time.

…

She was meant for him. He knew it from the moment he saw her and he knew it now as she stretched and lunged across the grass. Her name … Persephone … it was a sign. The same as the goddess of the Underworld who was snatched away from the light to live in eternal darkness.

He knew she would be his, with her lovely blue eyes and shiny black hair. She would be his reward … if he could be patient and wait for the right moment. His fingers burned, itched to touch her. In his fantasy she was crawling to him, begging for him, naked and chained.

He wanted her to be shaken and broken when he came for her.

…

After her team's practice she went over to watch team China and team Australia run some quiddich drills. She made a few mental notes for practice tomorrow, impressed with China's flanking techniques and Australia's seeker. The little blond girl was really fast and would be hard to beat. Her stomach growled and she checked her watch. Time, she decided, or breakfast.

Her team was not scheduled for any events until after lunch today so she intended to eat breakfast and then take the rest of the morning to catch up on some correspondence. As she entered the hall the bustling of students and teachers made her feel more at ease. The sounds of students was a happy comforting sound to her and it made her smile.

Across the room she noticed two students from Hogwarts arguing. Well, it was _sometimes _a comfort. She made her way over just at Minerva McGonagall reached the students. They were each armed with … breakfast foods, and each was prepared to launch the food at the other. She would have laughed if she were not in a position to break up the argument.

Each of the women took a student aside, hers was armed with bacon strips and some ham, and worked out the root of the disagreement. The students were each issued a detention and sent to finish eating at different tables. Minerva smiled warmly at Persephone, apologized for her students' poor behavior, and asked if she would like to join her. Persephoine agreed and they made their way to the teacher's table.

As they ate they discussed the events of the previous day and made some friendly speculation about the upcoming quiddich matches. Persephone was delighted to find Minerva was as avid a quiddich fan as she, and was further surprised to learn about her own years playing when she was at Hogwarts.

Across the hall she saw Snape enter with two of his students from Slytherin. She immediately wished she could sink into the chair and disappear. As he approached the table and took his seat she noticed that he did not look at her. Maybe, she hoped, he felt the same way about what happened and decided to avoid her. Quickly, without being rude to her companion, she finished her meal and made an excuse to leave. It was not really running away, she told herself. Not really.

…

In her room she changed into a green tailored shirt under a gray knee length jacket with matching pants and pointed black shoes. Today she decided to skip the hat and wore her hair loose. Once dressed, she began writing letters to her family. Her mother would want an update about her journey and the games, and her niece, Sally, had written to ask if she had met Harry Potter and if he was as dashing as he appeared in the newspapers. Sally would be disappointed to find out she had only just seen him from a distance, but that he was quite handsome in real life.

Deciding to send her letters after the first round of potions she made her way across the castle. She arrived early and found Finn waiting by the door. He smiled warmly at her, and she waved in return.

"Good morning, Persephone. I hope you slept well?"

"I slept well enough." She watched the people assemble and was grateful Snape had not yet arrived. "Are you going to stay and watch the potions rounds?" she asked, looking back at Finn.

"Yes, I am. I missed most of yesterday's events because I was finishing up some lesson plans. I am making a point to see as many events today as I can."

"Makes sense," she said lightly,

Finn took a deep breath and said, "About last night. I did not mean to come off all possessive. I just didn't care for the way Snape came after you like that." He looked at her thoughtfully. "I know you can defend yourself, but I suppose in my case chivalry got the better of me."

She smiled, "I appreciate your wanting to help, I do. Snape and I … we're like oil and water. He was just trying to push my buttons and I have decided to ignore him. I think it's best."

"Oh, I agree," he said, nodding vigorously.

Persephone looked over and saw Earnest. She waved for him to join them.

"Good morning! You look quite happy … did you get news from your lovely wife?" she asked Earnest as he joined them.

"Why, just this morning I got a letter telling me how our boy is kicking up a storm, but with a nightly production of River Dance in her belly she is not sleeping well." He looked slightly sad under all the pride, and Persephone patted his arm.

"I'm sorry your missing it but you will only be gone for a few more days," she said with sympathy. "Have you been introduced to Finn Treacher? He is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher here at Hogwarts."

Earnest grasped the other mans hand and shook. The trio made idle conversation until the doors to the room were opened. They selected seats along the back wall where they would have full view of the event. The room filled quickly and, flanked by Earnest and Finn, she was distracted by conversation and did not watch the rest of the attendees enter. As the event began she scanned the seats across from her and saw, seated along the opposite wall, Snape. Flushing, she looked away, and made an effort to be interested in the students.

She could almost feel his hand on her again, smell the herbal aroma that clung to him … she found her mind wandering to what it might have been like to kiss and be kissed by him and she cursed herself as she looked away. After a few moments, unable to stop herself, she looked again and saw Snape scowling at her. Suddenly she was hot and she wanted desperately to fidget. Panic was coming on and she almost stood to leave, but she did not want to cause a scene. Taking a deep breath she looked away, schooling her features into a disinterested mask and tried to meditate.

…

Snape had seen her in the hall with Treacher and the Canadian. 'Everywhere Miss Torchwood goes her lamb was sure to follow,' he thought darkly. He had noticed her hasty retreat at breakfast and felt somewhat smug about that. Either she was feeling ill, or she was afraid to speak with him again.

Not that he himself was in any hurry on that account. Finding himself in this position was dangerous and he wanted none of it. He was going to make an effort to avoid her, but she seemed to be doing a fine job on her own, so as long as they were not alone things would be fine.

Then why, his reasonable side asked, are you scowling at her now? Why does it matter that she is sitting next to the popular Mr. Treacher? He had no response to that. None that he wished to explore in any case. In the mid-morning sunlight she looked like a goddess. Just at that moment she looked over at him. He saw her cheeks redden and her deep blue eyes widen. She was worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. Suddenly her face became unreadable, her eyes became detached, and she looked toward the students.

'Just stay away from her,' he told himself.

…

Persephone avoided Snape for the next two days with such skill that she even managed to avoid him at morning and mid-day meals. While she often felt like a silly child sneaking around Slytherin house she knew it was for the best. As she finished settling her students after dinner she reflected that there had not been any notes or 'events' since Monday. She was more convinced than ever that the incident was isolated and nothing but a childish prank. Her nerves were starting to ease, and she no longer jumped at each noise in the night. No, her dreams were not of destruction. They were of Snape.

If she were younger she would have said she had a crush on him, but thirty-year-old women do not have crushes, so she decided to call it infatuation. Admitting that was difficult because her luck in love was nonexistent. She always chose the wrong men, and Snape was as wrong as they came. Unavailable, unwilling to commit, and unfaithful would best describe her previous boyfriends and two years ago she decided to give up on relationships.

Stretching, her shoulders tight, she felt the strain of too little sleep and too much activity. Her students were finished with the first rounds, and most of them passed along to round two. Columbia was beaming with pride this evening at dinner as the names of those passing along were announced. Before Persephone had come back to Slytherin Columbia had pulled her aside and told her how proud she was of their team, and of her as well. It made her smile remembering it. Her life was devoted to the students now, and knowing she had a part in their success made her feel rewarded.

Selecting a muggle crime novel from the books in the Slytherin common room she took a seat in a faded wing back chair and tried to read. The story was rather dull, the characters too broad, and within a few moments her eyes were getting droopy. Deciding to make it an early night she replaced the book and went up the stairs to her room. Flicking on the lights she quickly jerked back in shock.

The whole room was in upheaval, furniture turned and her bed sliced to ribbons. Her notes and books were shredded like the notes in the Salem room had been, and her clothes were in a charred heap in the fireplace. Over the bed in the same red paint were the words:

'You are my destiny!!'

She began to shake and was slowly backing out of the room when a pair of strong arms pulled her back. A scream caught in her throat as she broke free and faced the person behind her, wand drawn. When she saw it was Snape she sagged in relief, and her knees wobbled beneath her.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?" Snape looked around the room, his wand also drawn.

"I'm not sure … I just opened the door and it was like this." She started to shake in earnest now. Her pictures from home, her charms, her diary … all lost.

"When was the last time you were in your room? Did you see anyone?"

"N-no … I didn't see anyone and I haven't been here since this morning." She crumpled to the floor and took deep breaths. "This is so much worse than Monday …"

"What happened Monday, Miss Torchwood?" She flinched as he looked down at her. His eyes narrowed and she shrank back slightly.

"It was nothing, at least … I thought it was nothing … just a silly prank. But this …"

"Miss Torchwood, what _happened_ Monday?" His voice was sharp and she saw the tenuously restrained anger in his eyes start to slip.

"A note," she said, her voice shaking, "at my door, and the Salem room was ransacked …"

"And you did not think to tell anyone? What would possess you to keep something like that to yourself?"

Her reasons seemed so silly now and she was almost too embarrassed to say anything.

"I'm waiting, Miss Torchwood." The tone was one she was familiar with. She heard him use it with students, and for once she felt their effect.

"It all seemed so childish, so silly. I didn't want this to distract the students, and I did not want to draw attention to myself so I didn't say anything."

"Come with me." He pulled her to her feet and held her by the arms. Pulling her closer to him and said, "Of all the ignorant, selfish, stupid things to do! I thought you had better sense!"

Shocked, she said nothing as he dragged her up to Dumbledor's office.

Return to Top


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Poor dear, what a shock it must have been for you," said Columbia Patterson as she rubbed Persephone's back. "I will say, while I understand your motives, I am quite disappointed you did not come to me."

Dumbledore regarded Persephone with gentle eyes and said, "This sort of behavior shall not be tolerated. We shall get to the bottom of this." Minerva, who was standing across the room, looked furious and nodded in agreement. Snape stood in the corner, not saying a word.

Persephone felt not only afraid but guilty as well. 'Selfish' and 'stupid' he had called her, and he was right. She knew it now. Always too headstrong, always too independent her mother had said. Her mother was, she hated to admit, right about her.

"I want to say," she said softly, "that I am truly sorry for all the problems I have caused."

"Nonsense, my dear," Minerva said sharply, "the person to blame is not you so you have no business being sorry for this deranged persons actions."

Minerva arranged for her to have a new room prepared. It would be ready in an hour and asked Snape to show her to it. They agreed that it would be best for this ugly business to stay between them for the moment. There was no need to worry the students and other teachers. Dumbledore and Minerva both agreed that additional security would be in order and Dumbledore was already making the arrangements.

Snape took her arm and led her down to Slytherin in stony silence. Rather than take her directly to her new room he led her to his study and told her to wait there for him to return.

She stood helpless for a moment. Not knowing what to do, and feeling strange in his room again she went to his bookshelf and selected a book only to immediately replace it. Everything was falling apart around her, and she felt the first licks of real homesickness take her. She shivered, feeling suddenly cold and very lonely.

Crossing the room she stood before the fire in the giant stone hearth. It was warm yet she still shivered. She wrapped herself in a green and black blanket that smelled faintly of herbs and smoke and curled in the chair before the fire. Before long silent sobs wracked her body as tears rolled down her cheeks. Why? Why her??

Exhaustion overcame her and she slumped down in the chair.

…

Snape went to her old room to see if there was anything salvageable. Her clothes were ruined and her papers were shredded, but he did find one necklace and some pictures of Persephone and a young girl grinning by the sea that was unharmed. He tucked those in his pocket.

He read the message sprawled across the wall and felt his blood turn icy. 'Destiny indeed,' he thought. He had not forgiven her for hiding the note and keeping the trashed room from them. How could she be so careless with her own safety? He was spoiling for a fight.

Frustrated he closed and sealed the room.

When he entered his study he found her asleep in a chair, wrapped in his blanket with tears still damp on her cheeks. The frustration and anger eased. He watched her as she slept, her face creased with worry, and knew that this was not something she took lightly, at least not now.

It would be best to take her to her new room and lock her in, he thought. He knew she would be safe there, yet he hesitated to wake her. He had to admit he liked her in his room, wrapped in his blanket, and he felt uncomfortable with himself and the direction his thoughts were taking him.

She was bright, lovely and so dammed impulsive. On one hand he wanted to protect her and comfort her, yet on the other he wanted to punish her for making him feel … emotions he had long since buried. Clinching his hands into fists he looked away. Since she arrived his better judgment had been warring with his impulses, and he feared his impulses were close to winning. The last two days she had done her best to avoid him, and he was grateful for it, but he found himself looking for her in halls and at meals.

He wanted her, he admitted to himself. What man wouldn't? But, there was no way he could be free to be with any woman, not now. Maybe never. He could not presume put someone he cared for in danger. And his life was full of danger and lies. The Dark Mark on his arm, always burning, reminded him of the job he had left to accomplish.

The clock on the wall struck 1 am. He watched her shift and her eyes flutter open. In the dying light of the fire, her hair tousled, wrapped in his blanket she looked up at him confused. He could see the exact moment the memories came back to her and he had to resist the urge to hold her, to comfort her, to touch her. He wanted for one moment some kind of contact. But he had to deny himself.

…

The fear came all at once, and she knew Snape would offer her no comfort. She did not expect him too. Doing her best to calm herself she looked over to a low shelf and saw whiskey.

"Please," her voice was husky with sleep, "may I have some whiskey?"

Not saying a word he cross to the bar and poured them each a glass. She adjusted her position in the chair so she was seated properly and ran her fingers through her hair. What a mess she must look, she mused.

He returned and handed her the glass. She took a sip, testing its heat and found it smooth and mellow. She downed the remaining liquid and felt the warmth spread in her belly.

"Thank you." She smiled weakly. He was looking at her with such intensity that she found it hard to look away. "I suppose I have kept you up late enough. If you could tell me where my new room is, I would appreciate it." Looking at the fire she waited for Snape to get up, yet he remained seated. There was no fight left in her tonight.

The tears were never far from her eyes, and one tear escaped and slid from her eye. It rolled slowly down her cheek and before she could swipe it away Snape brushed it aside with his thumb. She looked at him, wide eyed. After what he had said she did not expect anything from him but criticism.

"It is late," he said as if they were having any regular conversation. She appreciated that so much more than he could know. "Let me take you to your new room."

He took her arm, and she did not pull away. Leading her just three doors down the hall he stopped and released her slowly. She opened the door quietly and turned.

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate … everything." Before he could respond she closed the door and locked it from the inside still wrapped in Snape's blanket.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Three hours of sleep were not enough, she thought groggily as she woke for quiddich practice. She wanted desperately to sleep, to hide away, but she had a responsibility to her students and her school. As her mind kicked on she remembered her clothes … ashes now. With no clothes how would she get through practice this morning, through the rest of her day?

She sat up and felt panic tickle the back of her throat. Tossing her legs off the side of the bed she noticed a little note sitting on the night table. Opening it she read:

_Persephone,_

_I thought you might need a few personal items and clothes so I had some things brought in for you. After lunch today I would suggest you make a trip to Hogsmeade and purchase a few things that might be more your taste. Just have them send the bill to Hogwarts._

_All the best,_

_Minerva_

She crossed to the closet and found two dresses in black and gray, two blouses and two pair of pants. Also in the closet was a Hogwarts tracksuit along with one pair of black flats and one pair of athletic shoes. Tears stung her eyes and she made a mental note to offer Minerva her first-born.

In the bathroom she found shampoo and conditioner that smelled like rosemary and mint. On the counter were two pots. One was body cream and the other as called 'Mitzy's Magic Face Cream'. The label said it was everything you could need, moisturizer and make up all in one for the busy witch on the go.

Now she did cry, but her tears were those of gratitude. After she changed she took complete stock of her room. It was decorated in cool yellows and greens, like the forest in spring. The window was not as wide as in her old room, but the view was of the forest and she found she liked the look of it in the pre-dawn twilight.

After getting dressed she headed down the hall to the common room where she met with her students. To her surprise Columbia was waiting with them.

"Well, good morning Persephone. I hope you do not mind, but I would like to watch practice this morning." Despite her breezy smile Persephone knew better, and while she felt guilty that she was again causing someone trouble she was relieved to have her there.

"By all means, I would love you to see how well your students are doing. Isn't that right team?" They all cheered in response and as they made their way out Thomas came to her side and asked, "Are you ok, Miss Torchwood? I don't mean to be rude, but you look a little tired."

'Great,' she thought. "I'm afraid I was up late with a book." She smiled vaguely and continued, "When I get involved in a good story it is hard to put it down. Of course, it is not a very good excuse for not getting enough sleep and I do not expect to hear you make the same mistake." She winked and headed out to begin the drills.

…

After practice ended she met Minerva in the hall on the way to breakfast. Columbia looked at Minerva as if to say that Persephone was her charge now. After Columbia left Persephone hugged Minerva, much to her surprise, and said, "Thank you so much for everything. You don't know how much it means to me … I owe you."

Minerva smiled, "My dear, it was nothing really. I just wanted to make today easier for you. But I do want you to go to Hogsmeade today and do some shopping. Perhaps Professor Treacher could accompany you?"

"I get the feeling," she began, "that I am being saddled with babysitters." She did not mean any harm in the statement and Minerva took no offense.

"I have no idea what you mean." She smiled warmly. "I don't know about you but  
I am starving and I would love your company at breakfast."

"I suppose I have no choice," she said with a wink.

"Of course not my dear."

When they were finished with breakfast Minerva took Persephone to a Slytherin prefect and asked him to escort her back to the dorms, which he found quite odd if his facial expressions were to be believed.

After she showered she changed into one of the dresses she looked herself over in the mirror. It was not the usual style she wore, but it flattered her. It was a V-neck front with white piping around the neck and sleeves. The sleeves were half-length with loose cuffs and the skirt came just below her knees. She slipped on the black ballet flats and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked … old fashioned, but sort of romantic she thought.

Wondering who would be her 'sitter' for the events she planned to attend she stepped out into the hall. Turning she came face-to-face with Snape. He looked at her, almost as if he had not seen her before. She smiled at him and said, "So, are you to be my babysitter for the morning?"

He looked at her, his expression unreadable. She smiled and just looked back.

"It appears you have already discovered Dumbledore's plan to watch out for you."

"It was easy. Columbia rarely rises before 7am, and there was a very obvious hand off at breakfast."

"Subtly, apparently, is not their strong suit," he said dryly, making Persephone laugh. He gave her a bland look.

"Today I wanted to see the history second rounds, then I need to run into Hogsmeade and buy a few things. This dress," she looked down at herself, "is not exactly me."

She saw his eyes look her up and down, but he did not comment. "Follow me. I will take you to your next 'babysitter' as you called it."

"Oh," she said, the disappointment evident in her voice, "it isn't you?"

He raised his eyebrows and said simply, "No, it isn't."

She followed him in silence and once they reached the doors to the room for the history event she saw Minerva approach with Finn. Persephone grinned, glad to see a friendly face.

"My dear," Minerva said, "Mr. Treacher was on his way here and I was just saying how much I wanted to see the history round today, but alas I am not available. Perhaps you two could watch it for me and give me an update over dinner tonight?"

"Of course, Professor McGonagall," he said, "I'm sure Persephone and I can provide an adequate play-by-play later, can we not?"

"Indeed," Persephone said, highly amused.

Snape had not said anything and his features were set in their usual scowl.

"Professor Snape," Minerva said, "I was wondering if you could join me for a moment. I have a matter to discuss with you."

"Of course," he said and followed Minerva.

Persephone and Finn turned to find a seat when Minerva called behind her, "Oh, Mr. Treacher, Miss Torchwood was saying just this morning that she wanted to go into Hogsmeade to do some shopping. I have a package to pick up at the bookstore. Would you be a dear and go with her and pick it up for me?"

Persephone smirked as Finn agreed, rather enthusiastically. Snape simply scowled.

…

"Today is a much nicer day to poke around the town, don't you think," said Finn, swinging a small package in his left hand.

"Indeed," Persephone agreed, watching a flock of long legged birds swoop across the sky. The air was brisk, but comfortable and the sun was bright and warm. She held in her hands three bags stuffed with clothes and personal items. If Finn had been surprised by her shopping spree he had said nothing. Minerva did not indicate that Finn was aware of what happened last night, and she was not willing to discuss it. She agreed with everyone else that the fewer who knew the better.

Watching the birds and feeling the sun on her face she felt very much better, and actually smiled. They had spent three hours shopping and, while she was having a fine time, she wanted a nap before dinner.

Walking back to the castle she said, "It is so different here than it is back home."

"Still feeling homesick, then?"

"Yes, very much so. I live in Texas when I'm not teaching. I have some land and a little house in the Hill Country. It's all rolling green grass, lots of those wiry trees that can grow anywhere, and in the spring the fields and the sides of the roads explode with wildflowers."

"I would not mind seeing it someday," he said softly. She looked up at him and, for a moment, thought how nice it would be to be involved with a man like him. Easy tempered, smart, and certainly handsome.

"Well, you will simply have to visit. I can take you for some barbecue."

He wrinkled his nose and she laughed, "It is roasted and grilled meats and a lovely spicy sauce. It is practically the State cuisine, and it is delicious. Trust me."

"If you say so." They were laughing as they approached Hogwarts.

"Thank you," she said, "for taking the time to go into town with me. I had a great time."

"You keep thanking me for doing selfish things." His eyes held their previous humor, yet were somehow deeply serious. She saw that he was interested, knew it from the start. She felt suddenly guilty because looking at him her mind was elsewhere.

He reached his hand out and brushed a lock of hair off her cheek. She looked down, not sure if she should allow him to continue, or make an excuse. Before she could make a decision she felt his hand cup her neck and he brought his lips to hers. He kept the kiss light, but he lingered over her lips for a second.

When he released her she stepped back and smiled. Before she could say anything she saw Snape approaching them.

"Oh dear," Finn said in mock fear, "The dreaded Snape approaches."

He did not look happy, but whatever was bothering him he kept to himself.

"I've been looking for you Miss Torchwood. I have a matter to discuss with you. If you will excuse us, Treacher." Not waiting for her to agree or even reply he walked back to the castle and waited for her at the door. She turned, an apologetic smile on her face.

"I suppose my students are causing problems again," she lied. "I'll see you at dinner."

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it." She turned and joined Snape at the door and followed him back inside.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

He did not speak to her as they walked. By now she knew when he would be responsive to conversation and this was not the time. She began to wonder if maybe they had discovered who was responsible for the damage in her room, or if the culprit had struck again. That would explain his dark mood.

Persephone had trouble keeping up with Snape's brisk pace in the flat shoes she was wearing, and by they time they reached Slytherin she was out of breathe. He took her arm, making it clear he was leading her someplace and she was not to argue. She did not hesitate to allow him to lead her. She had this feeling that they were forming a friendship of sorts, and perversely, she liked his hands on her.

As she entered his room she remembered the night before and that she still had his blanket in her room. She was about to tell him so when he spun her around to look at him. With a thud her bags fell from her hands to the floor and she looked up at him in shock. He looked angry and she had no idea what she could have done now.

"What?" she asked. He stepped forward and she found herself backing up, yet again. Butterflies erupted in her stomach. His eyes were narrow, and he looked like he had gone mad. Suddenly she became very angry, this was getting to be a habit of his and she was finished being weak. So often she was at the other end of his intimidation so she planted her feet and refused to be moved as he came within a few inches of her. Her eyes were dark with anger as she looked up into his.

"I am finished being bullied by you, Professor Snape," she said raising her chin, "so if you have something to say, you better damn well say it!"

…

His blood was boiling. She let him kiss her. That twit, that mincing pretty boy Treacher had the nerve to kiss her. Not once did she try to stop him. Hell, she was ASKING for it dressed in that clingy dress with her hair loose in the breeze! Seeing her submissively allowing him to kiss her was more than he could stand.

Well, he would show her at thing or two damn her!

The fire in her eyes did little to arrest his desire. In fact, the determined look in her eyes, the pout of her lips and the rapid rise and fall of her chest worked only to increase his temper. 'You're jealous,' his mind said. 'Don't do something foolish.'

"Well, are we going to stand here all day, or are you going to get to it?"

'The hell with foolish!'

With out warning he captured her and roughly jerked her against him. Rather than protest she blinked in surprise. Past the point of restraint he wrapped one arm around her waist, buried the other in her hair and crushed her mouth to his. Immediately her hands came up to grip his shoulders, and she pulled him closer, pressing against him.

She was like a forbidden fruit, tempting him with luscious sweetness. Her body was soft against his and he gripped the back of her dress so he could press her more firmly against him. The air was filled with the sounds of their rushed breathing. He changed the angle of the kiss, pulling her hair sharply and forcing her head back. Rather than protest, as he expected, she responded to his roughness with a throaty moan spurring him to drive the kiss deeper. Their tongues twined together, almost warring against one another, as he released his frustration, his desire, and his jealousy.

His mind was bombarded with images of them, naked and sweaty on his bed her arms tied above her head, submissive to him and him alone. He felt the last of his resolve start to crumble, and before he carried her to his bed he roughly pushed her away.

She stumbled back, her eyes dark with desire, her breath coming short and shallow. Her hair was mussed from his fingers and her lips swollen. The shoulder of her dress had slipped down exposing the top of her smooth pale arm, the rise of her breast. Lord help him, he wanted more and hated himself for it.

"You should go …" he ground out.

"No … I don't want that and neither do you." Her eyes were smoky with desire and he found them disturbingly lovely this way. Frustrated beyond anything he ever expected he snapped.

"Don't tell me what I want," he shouted, crossing to her, wrapping her hair around his hand once again and bringing her face close to his, "because if you knew what I wanted with you … you would never want to be alone with me again."

To stress his words, and maybe to satisfy his own desire, he kissed her again. This time his passion was cut with anger and his own self-loathing. The kiss was meant to punish, to shock. He dug his fingers into her skin pulling her close. She writhed beneath him, grasping handfuls of his hair, whimpering in pleasure as she welcomed the onslaught. He pulled her face back, surprised by her reaction and her acceptance of the fringes of darkness in him, and said, "You moan for me now, but you don't know how twisted I am."

She looked directly at him, her eyes bright with challenge and in a husky voice said, "Try me."

He pushed her to the wall, ground his hips to hers and there was no mistaking his desire. He pressed his lips to her ear and growled, "It would not be easy with me … I would not be gentle." Pulling back he looked at her, her eyes still glazed with desire. In a whisper she said, "Did I ask for gentle?"

"Don't tempt me Persephone." Her eyes sparked with passion and he could again see the image of her in his bed, her dark hair spread over his pillows, her body arching under him … begging for him. He shook his head and growled, "Don't tempt me to do something you might regret."

"You assume to know what I might regret." Her voice was solemn. "Or is it that you afraid you might regret it?"

Her words hit him hard. It was as if she knew his motives and was prepared to challenge each one. He needed to strike back at her.

"Why don't you run along now and find Treacher? He seems suitably … smitten. I'm sure he will happily give you what you so obviously want."

"What …" she said before he cut her off.

"You looked quite … cozy with him. Tell me, do you often jump from one man to another?" Her face froze, her body stiffened. He hated the words but knew he had to say them. "From his arms to mine. Fickle, aren't you?"

Her hand connected with his cheek with a sharp 'crack'. He didn't expect the slap, but he accepted it without retaliation. He deserved it, and worse. He stepped back when she pushed him away.

"So, you were just exercising your ego?" She looked at him with unreadable eyes, her voice neutral. "Fine, I hope you got your fill. Tell me, does it feel good knowing I would have willingly given myself to you, done anything you asked, and taken all you had to give me?" She walked to the door, snatching her bags as she went. Before she left she said over her shoulder, "I hope so, because it would have been the best thing you ever had."

The door closed quietly and Severus clinched his fists. She was never what he expected. Regret almost had him turning to stop her, but his self-control was stronger now.

It was small consolation.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_'_Of all the arrogant, mean, bull-headed bastards!' she thought as she stormed back to her room. Slamming the door sharply she had the urge to break something … or perhaps transfigure someone she thought grimly. A braying jackass would be appropriate.

"Bastard," she muttered as she tossed his blanked on the floor and stomped on it in a fit of childish temper. What had just happened? He wanted her, she knew he did, and she wanted him. She felt she had made that clear. Remembering her wanton behavior embarrassment flared inside her. His rejection and parting insult left her hurt under the veneer of anger, and that was something she was not willing to deal with. Not yet. His reaction did not make sense to her, but then she found that men rarely did.

Needing a distraction before she went down the hall and made good on her fantasy of a donkey named Severus she began unloading her purchases into her closet. He wanted her to run to Finn's arms? Hell, she grimaced, he expected her to go to him, and for a moment she wondered if Snape was jealous.

Sighing deeply, she sat on her bed. What was she going to do now? Normally if she wanted someone they would either want her back and they would begin a relationship, or they were not interested and that would be that. She never had she dealt with someone who was hot one moment and cold the next. She suspected a relationship with Snape would never be simple.

Since the first moment she had seen him there had been sparks … tension. Now that he had kissed her and given her just a taste of the kind of passion they would share she wanted more. She might even consider begging. But not before she tried to make him beg first, she decided.

Dinner was in an hour, and she wanted to look casual, but sexy in an 'I'm-not-trying-too-hard' kind of way. Standing she took stock of her appearance and decided some major changes were in order.

"Let's make some magic," she whispered to her reflection in the mirror.

…

An hour later Persephone emerged from her room looking cool, confident and sexy. She had swept her hair into a loose ponytail, letting little wisps escape to curl around her face. Her makeup was minimal, but she did put some dewy gloss on her lips, making them look freshly kissed. She wore a black peasant shirt that accentuated her figure and she matched that with a pair of white slim cut pants. Dangling from her ears were two delicate silvers swirls that matched an intricate bracelet of interlocking silver swirls at her wrist.

In the common room she found a group of students waiting for her, having been asked by Columbia to walk with her, and they all went up for dinner together. When she entered the room she saw that Snape was already seated and he looked, at least to her, to be in a foul mood. 'Delightful,' she thought to herself with a small smile.

Walking down to the head table she saw that Snape was watching her. Unable to stop herself she looked back at him. Her heart began to flutter and she felt tingles all over her skin. He had such heat in his eyes that she was sure everyone else in the room would see it too. Looking away quickly she moved to the end of the table and took an open seat next to Finn. For a second she felt a twinge of guilt. Finn was so sweet and so tender. Tonight, while not doing anything she had not done in nights past, she was using him.

She did not dare look down the table again because her shield of confidence was paper-thin and she knew one more look from Snape would reduce it to dust. Rejection was hard to swallow, and it was harder when that rejection was tempered with a healthy dose of insult. Seeing him watch her as she entered the room gave her some measure of relief. He had rejected her, but he also wanted her. It was something of a comfort.

Doing her best to seem cheerful she chatted with Finn as they waited for the food to appear. Dumbledore stood, preparing to deliver his evening announcements

"Just a few announcements," Dumbledore said, "before dinner is served. First, it has come to my attention that some students have been caught out after curfew. It has been decided that we shall add extra monitors in the halls and outside the dorms. Any student caught out after curfew will be issued a detention, and if they are a Hogwarts student there will be points deducted from your house.

"Second, on Sunday, since there are no events scheduled, we have decided to give you all an opportunity to relax and have a little fun. We shall be having a movie night." As the students chattered amongst themselves he looked back at the teachers and said, "I will need volunteers to work as chaperones and to help keep the children in order."

With that the food appeared and everyone began to eat. Persephone thought the idea of a movie night was brilliant and decided immediately to volunteer. It would give her an excuse to get out of her room for the evening. She was about to tell Minerva she was interested when the older woman turned to her and said, "I hope you don't mind, dear, but I volunteered you to chaperone."

She grinned back and said, "I was just about to volunteer! I would love too."

"That is excellent news. Now, Mr. Treacher what plans have you on Sunday?"

"None at the moment," he said, smiling back at Persephone.

"Well," Minerva said, winking slyly at Persephone, "you have plans now. Why don't you and Miss Torchwood work together? That way you will have some company."

Persephone blinked once, again and then laughed realizing what Minerva was up to. And had been up to for the past few days. She was actively trying to match her with Finn.

Finding the whole situation funny considering everything that had happened from her kiss with Snape to the destruction of her room she laughed until tears streamed down her cheeks. Finn just stared blankly at her, not understanding what was so funny.

…

Persephone had grown used to the evening ritual of chatting with her students before bed, taking time to talk to each one about how things were going was as relaxing to her as it was to them. That was one thing she decided to take with her back to Salem. She would spend more time with her students individually.

Leaving her students to their rest she went back to her rooms to prepare for bed. As she entered the hall to her room she froze. Outside her door waited Snape. He turned to look at her, this time his expression was detached. She schooled her features similarly and waited for him to make the first move.

"Miss Torchwood, I want to …" he stopped and narrowed his eyes, "About today…," he stopped, cleared his throat as if the words were razors cutting his mouth with each syllable.

Tilting her head, she said coolly as she approached, "I've been kissed before, I'll be kissed again." She wanted to see a reaction, some flicker of feeling, but he just stood there with the same inscrutable look on his face.

The anger she had felt with such acuteness this afternoon was replaced suddenly by hurt. "You've made your point, Professor Snape, and I don't see what else there is to say except … goodnight." She turned toward her room, hoping he would say something to stop her. Just one word.

He never did.

…

_He twisted his fingers in her hair, feeling the silky strands as he kissed her._

_The room was lit with spicy scented candles, their orange glow shimmering over her skin. And he loved the feel of her skin. Her mouth was hot and ripe and agile against his. He craved her in a way he had not anticipated, but was willing to drown in her. _

_He bit her lip gently, __then__ a little harder, dug his fingers into her soft flesh. She moaned beneath him, her body smooth and warm, __her__ hips churning against his hips. She ran her fingers down his chest, his arms, and left trails of fire in their wake. _

_Rolling over she straddled him, impaled __herself__ on him, eyes the color of blue fire wide with pleasure. _

_She shuddered … called his name … _

Snape woke with a start, covered with sweat and twisted in his sheets. Angrily he kicked at them until his legs were free. The air did little to cool his heated flesh. Even in his dreams there was no escape from her and he cursed his own weakness. Looking over he saw it was still early, just after 3am. He knew there would be no more sleep for him, so he rolled out of the bed and tugged on a thick robe.

The dream had been so vivid, so real that when he woke he could still smell her, hear her voice in his ears. He wanted to go down the hall, drag her out of bed make the dream a reality. He knew she would be willing, but he knew that there was no way it would work. He could not tell her the truth about who he was, and even if he did he feared she would reject him.

The kiss they shared was a mistake but he refused to regret it. What he said to her, on the other hand, he did regret. But it was for her own good. He had even tried to apologize but he could not manage the words. And the hurt in her eyes tore at him.

She had been laughing with Treacher at dinner. 'You told her to go to him,' he reminded himself, 'you have no one to blame but you.' Cursing violently he slammed his fist into a table. Was she seeking comfort from him? Persephone was making him irrational, emotional, and anxious. His one consolation was that she would be leaving soon, and without her around to constantly tease his senses he would soon forget her. Eventually he would. He told himself over and over that he would.

For hours he just sat there, wishing she were in his arms yet wishing she had never come to Hogwarts.

…

The time was drawing near and fate was smiling on him.

All his hard work, his study and now his patience were about to pay off with the prize of all prizes. Persephone.

With his notes spread before him he saw how close he was and his body hummed with the knowledge. Tonight the final piece to the puzzle had fallen into place, had been handed to him by fate. It only confirmed his belief that she was meant to be his.

She would be so happy … even as he broke her spirit she would be happy … she would love him. Like she was meant to love him, and him alone.

He would see to that.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Saturday morning was a blur of meetings, events and practice. After lunch she was ready to drop. Making sure her students were settled into afternoon activities she went back to her room and decided to do some reading. Crawling on the bed she wrapped up in Snape's blanket, a small indulgence and a great comfort, and settled in with her book.

It smelled of him … she was suddenly tempted to go down to his room and see if she could break his resolve and she was somewhat ashamed of herself for it. What was he protecting her from? As far as she could see he was a teacher in a magical boarding school with a bad temper and really great eyes.

Sighing, she began reading. After a few moments she found herself too distracted to try reading and gave up on the book entirely. Taking out some paper she began to draw up new notes for her quiddich team. As she worked she realized that in a few days all this would no longer matter. In a little over a week she would be back home.

A sinking feeling spread through her entire body. She had not really considered that she was leaving except on a superficial level. Now, contemplating her eventual departure left her feeling unreasonably depressed. Sitting back on the bed she went over the reasons why it was good to be leaving. She missed her home, her dogs, and her family. What she was feeling for Snape was just infatuation, and it would end as quickly as it began … she hoped.

She laid back on her bed and told herself over and over that it was for the best, and that when she was home she would forget all this … drama.

Eventually she drifted off wishing she were already gone, and mourning for something she never really had.

…

Everyone was looking forward to the day off and the movies tomorrow. Persephone had to admit that she was also looking forward to some much needed time to relax. The thought of sleeping late was quite appealing, and she could not recall the last time she had seen a movie. Even if she was watching the kids, there was still a movie involved.

Sitting with her students before bed she could feel their excitement and for a little while she let herself pretend she was a student again, looking forward to the movies too. She could see the girls calculating how to get the boys they liked to sit with them, maybe sneak a kiss in the dark. She smiled, remembering what it had been like during the Beltane Ball at Salem in her seventh year when she had set her sights on a boy and plotted for romance. After a while she left the students to chat, reminding them halfheartedly to get some sleep.

On her way to her room she saw Earnest in the common room and smiled.

"How are you this evening?" she asked.

"Exhausted, to be honest. I have been working on some new quiddich strategy, which will kick your team's ass by the way."

"Hardly likely, but if you say so." She smirked at him.

"I wanted to ask you how you are doing. You have seemed a little … out of sorts. I've been so busy I haven't been able to check on you." He sat by the fire and she sat across from him and looked into the flames as they danced.

"Just been really stressed out. You know how I get." She smiled at him and he laughed.

"Yes, I do. Remember during our 6th year exams how crazy you got? I think you drank ten pots of coffee so you could stay up all night and study. Still that driven, eh?"

"Oh, don't even say the word coffee to me! I just smell the stuff and I start to recite the magical properties of herbs, or magical creatures and their migratory patterns!"

"So, it is just the games then?" He looked at her with a serious expression now and she took his hand in hers and squeezed.

"It is more than the games, but nothing you need to worry about. I am just making mountains out of mole hills." She released his hand.

"Alright, but remember I'm here for you. I know we have sort of grown apart since I got married, but I still care. I always have." He looked down at his hands, then up at her.

"I know, I could not ask for a better friend."

They sat in the common room and talked until the fire was dim and the room grew chilly. After they said goodnight she went down the hall to her room. Passing Snape's door she paused and placed her hand against the smooth wood. She had not seen him today, and she supposed he had seen to that. Last night he had made it clear that he would not consider anything with her, and she had to accept it.

Was he awake in there … was he thinking of her? "Why must I torture myself," she said softly, disgusted with her foolish behavior. Moving on to her room she made a promise to herself that she would forget silly fantasies and be an adult. Entering her room she realized, to her delight, that she had not once thought about her creepy stalker for longer than a few seconds, and that made her grin. She was still smiling as she fell asleep.

…

"Ms. Patterson, Miss Torchwood!" Hannah came running into the Salem room, the door crashing behind her, "Come quick! There has been an accident!!"

Persephone was spending the morning preparing with Columbia for the following week knowing there would be little time for it this evening. Looking at Hannah Columbia said, "What are you talking about? Who?"

"I'm not sure, exactly, but they said it was a teacher and they found them in the Slytherin common room!"

Both Persephone and Columbia ran to follow Hannah asking her to tell them again what happened. Persephone's mind raced with possibilities and immediately she thought of Snape or Earnest and a chill passed up her spine. When they arrived there was a crowd of students gathered, whispering amongst themselves and trying to get a look inside. She pushed her way though the students and was about to enter the room behind Columbia when Minerva blocked her path.

"Miss Torchwood, please come with me, dear." She pulled her aside, out of hearing range of the students and whispered, "One of the teachers has been attacked," she said in a whisper. "I'm sorry to tell you it was Mr. Redleaf."

"What! Earnest? Where is he, let me see him!" She turned toward Slytherin before Minerva could stop her. When she saw the scene inside the common room she could not suppress her cry of shock. Earnest lay on the floor, his skin so pale it was nearly blue. All around him on the floor were black char marks, and painted on the wall above his head said the words, 'STAY AWAY FROM HER, SHE IS MINE!!'.

"Dear lord," she said, shaking and stepping back. "Is he … ok?"

"He is breathing, but not responding. We are taking him down to the Infirmary and from there he will be taken to St. Mungo's, an excellent hospital I can assure you," Minerva said, rubbing her shoulder.

"I want to go with him." She waited outside of the room, but as soon as he was in the hall she took his hand. It was limp and cold in hers.

She spent the next three hours by his side in the infirmary while Madam Poppy Pomfrey examined him. She was somewhat stumped, not seeing any immediate reason for his condition and made arrangememts to St. Mungo's.

As they were getting Earnet ready to transport Albus Dumbledore entered the Infirmary and took a seat next to Persephone. He was silent for a long while, but eventually he spoke.

"It isn't your fault, you know." He said gently but with such seriousness she found herself immediately comforted.

"Isn't it? I'm the reason he's here. It's because of me that everyone is now at risk." Her voice was strained, and her shoulders were slumped.

"How can you take the blame for the actions of someone who you can't control? I want you to know that no one thinks this is your fault. The sooner you realize that the better. Your friend needs you to be strong for him, and your students need you to be strong as well."

They sat in silence for a while, Persephone considering what he said. At length she said, "How did you get to be so wise, anyway?"

"At my age you don't feel up to much else." She looked at him and smiled, really smiled.

"I appreciate what you said, and I will try to remember that when I start to throw another pity party. I really will."

"Columbia was right about you." He looked at her with a smile creasing his face. "She said you were one of the most sensible person she knew, and despite what you seem to think, you are. Sensible and very brave. Remember that." With that he left her and she was again alone, but not as sad.

…

It was getting late and the nurse at St. Mungo's told Persephone that she could come back tomorrow, but she needed to leave for the night and get some rest herself. There was a a Portkey back to Hogwarts and when she arrived she found Finn was waiting for her. He looked concerned, and a little hurt. As she approached he enveloped her into his arms and held her, rocking her for a moment. She allowed herself to be held, enjoying the contact.

"Why didn't you say something to me? I thought … well I hoped there was something between us." He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. Truly. For the sake of the students there was a feeling that the less people who knew the better." She looked away, not sure what else to say.

"I know, they told me … only the teachers know what happened, the students are still in the dark. I thought you should know that."

"Thank you." She stepped out of his arms and stifled a yawn.

"Would you like me to walk you back to Slytherin? I'm sure you would like some sleep." He took her arm and let her back.

They did not say anything else and she was glad. She was not up to making excuses or conversation. When they said goodnight she saw that he wanted to say something but held back. Not in any mood to press him she went back to the dorms to check on the students. It was very late and she hoped they were asleep by now. The common room, she noticed, had been scrubbed clean and everything appeared to be back to normal. Despite that she could still see him there and another wave of guilt crashed into her but this time she withstood the brunt of it. Dumbleodre's words had left her feeling stronger than she expected.

Sighing, she turned and went to her own room. Too exhausted to think she crawled onto the bed fully dressed and fell immediately asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Persephone was standing with the Salem quiddich team, giving them some last minute advice, reminding them to relax and have fun, and to keep their minds on the game. They nodded and she hoped they were not thinking of what she could not manage to forget. It had been three days since the attack on Earnest and he had not made any improvement. They were also no closer to finding the culprit.

Calliope had arrived two days ago and had remained at her husband's side at St. Mungo's day and night. When Persephone had gone to visit she had been surprised by how coolly she had been treated. She supposed Calliope blamed her for Earnest's attack, and considering the circumstances and she fully understood. In deference to her condition had not been back. The last thing she wanted was to be responsible for upsetting a pregnant woman who had already suffered a major trauma.

Leaving her students she took her place in the teacher's box and watched as the two teams entered. Their opponent was the team from Brazil and it was a team they had played before in the Americas Quiddich Cup two years ago. As the teams entered the crowd stood and cheered. This was the quarterfinal game and the winners from this round would go to the semi-finals tomorrow. The Finals were on Friday and she hoped her team had it in them to go all the way.

As play began Finn arrived and sat next to her. Over the last two days he had been a constant presence. Finn being close did make her feel more secure because of the danger she faced. While he was attentive and good-natured there was a definite change in the way they interacted. She felt badly that keeping the secret of her stalker from him had affected their friendship, and she sincerely hoped he could eventually forgive her, but she was not sorry for what she felt she had to do.

Her mood had been, on the whole, foul. Aside from the time she spent with her students, she had not been inclined to be talkative or jovial. Even now, while she cheered Salem on to victory, she felt hollow inside. Empty. Most of the other teachers from other school were avoiding her, with the exception of Minerva and Finn, and the isolation only served to make her feel more out of sorts.

While much of her melancholia had to do with the attack on Earnest, part of it was because of Snape and she hated to admit that. They had avoided each other like the plague. In fact, aside from meals and occasionally passing each other in the halls between events, she had seen very little of him. She should be grateful, she thought. It is what she had tried to do a week before, and it was the best way to deal with their conflicted feelings. It really was for the best.

Why, then, did she feel so sad?

…

Snape watched her from a few rows up as she cheered for her team. While she smiled and waved, her eyes looked detached and sad. It took all his self-restraint to keep himself from sweeping her up and away from all this. And the fact that he even wanted to made him angry with himself. Of course, he reminded himself, taking her away would lead to even more danger. No stalker could rival the evil of the Dark Lord, and if he knew of a weakness he would exploit it. Persephone would be that kind of weakness. There was no way he could have a normal life until his work was done, and what he had to do might never really end.

As she and Treacher watched the match he felt some measure of relief that he did not try to touch her or, heaven forbid, kiss her. He had a limit. There were only a few more days left, he reminded himself. She would be gone in a few more days and then things would be better. He just had to make sure she would be safe until her departure.

Yes, he had kept his distance, but he was never too far. The attack on Earnest had rattled him to the core. Whatever spell was cast on the Canadian had left him an empty shell. There was nothing inside him, and he feared the same would happen to Persephone.

The crowd began to cheer as the seekers got closer to the snitch and he watched as Persephone jumped to her feet. Indulging in a moment of self-imposed torture he looked at her as the sun shone on her skin. Merlin but she was beautiful. Only one other person had captivated him this way, and he had lost her because he was too careless. His heart was heavy as he realized he would lose Persephone because he was too careful.

…

Seated next to Snape was Minerva, who noticed where his eyes were directed.

"Is there a problem, Severus?" she asked innocently as he scowled at Persephone's back.

"Nothing the end of the week won't cure, Minerva," he said nastily.

She did not reply, but saw which way the wind was blowing. All this time she thought he disliked her, and she him, but maybe that was not the case at all. Thinking back on it now she saw all the signs, the hostile glances, the feigned disinterest, the avoidance.

Persephone would be good for Severus, she knew it. Her light would temper his dark and they would balance one another. Maybe they just needed a little … push? She would think on that.

…

After the match Persephone went down to congratulate her team on the win. Columbia joined them and declared they were sure to win it all and everyone celebrated. As they walked back to the castle they discussed the game tomorrow against China. They were sure to be a strong team having won the Asian Quiddich Championship Cup three years running. Thomas said that there was no way they could fail because they had the best coach and Hannah seconded the motion.

Laughing, they went to the dorms to change for dinner.

…

Oh, her eyes were so sad, and it filled his dark heart with glee. The time was close now, and he was ready. All he needed was the right moment. And that moment was sure to come, just as the right moment presented itself three days before to take care of another … matter.

He watched her, laughing with those brats, and imagined her face streaked with tears as she accepted the punishment she deserved. But, she would love him for it. For making her a better person, for showing her how much better life could be with him to guide her. Yes, she would not only beg for him, she would be his dark little slave, and he would cherish her … until death.

…

"Miss Torchwood," called Minerva, "do you have a moment?"

Persephone was with her students on their way to dinner when the older woman stopped her. Smiling, Persephone told her students to go on ahead.

"What may I do for you?" she asked.

"I seem to have forgotten to get my records book in my office and I need it for tonight's announcements. Normally I would not ask someone to get it, but Albus needs to see me before dinner and you are the first person I came across. Would you mind terribly getting it for me?"

"Of course I wouldn't mind, just tell me where I need to go."

"Oh, thank you dear! You are so helpful!" Minerva gave her directions and Persephone went straight away to her office.

Opening the door she appreciated the neatness of it, and was highly amused by Scottish touches around the room. She scolded herself for not asking where, exactly, the book was and decided to begin her search on her desk. After looking for a few moments she became frustrated. In a room this neat it should not be a problem to find a simple book. She bent over to look under her desk when the door to the office opened.

"I'm sorry Minerva, but I can't seem to find it." She stood and was stunned to see Snape standing inside the door. He appeared as surprised as she, and while she stepped back she did not divert her gaze. He was looking back at her with such intensity that her pulse began to pound. They stood this way, unmoving, drinking in the sight of each other.

Eventually she broke the silence.

"I –I was looking for a book … for Minerva," she said quietly. Goodness he looked so good to her, all dark and brooding. Her mind flashed with images of their kiss … to what he said to her as he pressed her against the wall. 'It would not be easy with me … I would not be gentle,' he had said. Flushing, she looked down at the desk and shifted papers aimlessly.

He had not closed the door but came to the opposite side of the desk and just stood there.

"Minerva asked you to look for a book?" he asked, his tone of voice unreadable.

"Y-yes, she sent me for her records book, but I can't seem to find it," she said, turning from the desk and silently cursed her own nerves. 'Why was he here,' she wondered, 'and why doesn't he leave?'

"It appears she is becoming senile in her old age, Miss Torchwood, because she has sent me to find the very same book."

"Did she," she said, not looking at him. "I'll be happy to leave you to it then."

She turned, not sure what to do exactly and he just stood there, looking down at her.

"I'll go." Feeling peevish and not knowing why she walked around the opposite side of the desk and muttered, "I know how much my presence offends you anyway."

The door to the office slammed shut as she approached. Stunned, she turned and saw Snape looking at her, his lips quirking slightly.

"This is the second time you think you have offended me … Persephone."

She just looked at him, not sure what he was about. He was using her first name again … through sheer force of will she managed to remain standing.

"I'm sorry, but you have made your feelings about me quite clear." She turned and tried the door, but it would not open. "Open the door, Professor Snape." She looked back at him, her hand still gripping the doorknob, trying he best to looked stern and annoyed.

"No," he said simply.

"I'm afraid I'm an uncomplicated woman. I don't enjoy games when I don't know the rules."

"I would not call you … uncomplicated," he said, "and I don't play games."

"It seems like a game to me." She crossed her arms and tilted her head. "Does it occur to you that I might not want to be with you like this? After we kissed you threw Finn and his kiss in my face. After being insulted that way can't you see how embarrassed I am?" Suddenly feeling very vulnerable and very hurt she said, "I get the distinct impression you think very little of me so I can see no reason for you to hold me here unless it is to play games with me."

He did not say anything and she could not meet his eyes. She tried the door again and found it still locked. "Just," she said in softly to mask the quiver in her voice, "let me leave. Please."

"I can't seem to do that," he said simply, and with such feeling that she could not help but look at him. He averted his eyes rather than look at her, but she could sense the sort of vulnerability in him that she has sensed in him at the lake. Crossing to him, feeling bold yet frightened all at once, she stood before him and asked, "Why? Why do you push me away?"

"My self control gets lost when I'm with you, and that … frightens me," he said quietly. He looked at her now, directly in the eyes, and saw the same confusion she felt and saw the honesty there.

"Why should it frighten you? Tell me why?" She stepped closer and when he tried to move away she blocked him. "I have a right to know," she said.

"You don't have any right when it comes to me," he said with such heat she almost backed down. "You have no idea what … darkness there is, lurking inside me. You don't know who I am or what I have done." He looked so angry, and her first instinct was to try and sooth him. She reached out to touch him but he pulled back as if her touch burned him.

"And you think me so weak that I could not know the truth about who you think you are? It can't be that bad …"

He jerked up his sleeve and revealed the dark mark. It shifted, almost crawling against his skin. Even she knew what that mark meant and she gasped in shock. Before she could think she reached out as if to touch it, but he grabber her wrist roughly and said, "Now do you see? I. Am. Evil."

Looking up, her eyes clear with a new realization said, "I don't believe that. Not for a second."

"Then you are a greater fool than I thought." He brushed past her, flicking the door open with his wand and walking out. She took a moment to steady herself before she followed. She made her way to dinner and took a seat at the far end of the table. Snape, she noticed, was already seated and scowling out at the assembled students.

She looked over at Minerva, and as she took her seat and saw the book she had been looking for sitting on the table. Minerva shrugged passively then winked. Oh dear, first Finn now Snape. Persephone had the sudden urge to laugh, and soon the urge was too great to suppress. It started softly but soon she was laughing so hard it could be heard across the room.

People turned to look at her, curious what was so funny. Snape merely scowled.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The morning of the semi-final was bright and clear. As both teams assembled there was a mighty roar. Across the arena a golden dragon danced over the wands of the students from China, swooping across the crowd eliciting cries of delight from those assembled.

Persephone, having finished her pre-game pep talk took her seat in the teacher's box and waited for the game to begin. Despite everyone's high spirits and all the excitement she had a feeling of impending doom. Watching the game she unconsciously started to twist the notes in her hands, shredding the edges of the paper and scattering the bits over her lap.

"Don't be nervous dear," said Minerva beside her, seeing the bits of paper against her black coat. "Your team is going to do just fine."

"I'm glad you think so. Your opinion means a lot to me," said Persephone as she twisted her hands in her lap further.

"It isn't just the match that has you bothered, is it?" She looked at her, serious now.

"No, it isn't." She looked down as she brushed the evidence of her nerves off her lap. "I am ready to go home. Sunday can't come soon enough."

Minerva frowned, looked up and saw Snape's usual place empty and shook her head.

As play progressed Salem found themselves behind. Persephone knew the Chinese team would be difficult to beat and she hoped her team would remember their training, and remember to work as a team. Her worry soon changed to excitement as Salem pulled ahead. The crowd was on their feet to the very end, and as the snitch was caught there was a blast of red, white and blue fireworks from the Salem section.

…

"We're going to the final!" shrieked Hannah as she ran toward Persephone who wrapped the girl in a hug and spun her around.

"I knew you would, I just knew you would make it!" Persephone beamed at her team as the rest of the Salem students all cheered and waved flags around them.

Columbia was there, her cheeks flushed with pride. "Oh, goodness, this is spectacular! You have all done so well! I'm so proud of you all!!"

Earlier in the day Salem had made it to the final rounds of charms, history of magic and potions, and now the quiddich team was on their way to the finals too. Other teachers and Headmasters came and congratulated them, wishing them luck against the team from Ireland. Ireland had a winning record, but she really liked their chances and she said so when the team from Ireland came by to look over the competition.

As she was shaking hands and thanking the well wishers she saw Finn approaching. Smiling at him as he walked toward her she was surprised when found herself swept into the air, spun around and then pulled into a bear hug.

"You are brilliant," he said as she set her down.

"No, my team is brilliant," she said, laughing. "They have really learned to work together as a team, and I could not ask for a better group to coach."

Everyone clapped and cheered and hugs were exchanged all around. After the crowd began to thin they started back to the castle. Finn walked with her and was unusually quiet. Before they got to the door he stopped her, looking off into the distance.

"I can't believe you will be leaving soon," he said.

"I know. I feel as if we just arrived and now it's almost over." Thinking back over the last week and a half she could not believe so much had happened, and so much about herself had changed.

"And," he said not looking at her, "will you miss anything about this place when you are gone?"

Persephone paused, not wanting to lead him on in any way, and eventually said, "I will miss all the new friends I have made here." He did not look at her for a while but when he did he smiled at her, and she knew he understood and was not angry. Smiling back she said, "How about you and I go get some dinner?"

"I think that would be great," he said and took her arm to lead her inside.

…

After everyone was settled for the night Persephone was in her room getting ready for the next day. She had washed her face and had slipped into her pajamas, a black and green tank top that said, "Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" across the front and some black cotton pants with the Salem logo across the back.

Just as she began to turn down the covers there was a knock at her door. She froze, immediately afraid. Taking her wand she carefully cracked the door open and saw Snape on the other side.

Seeing him did little to ease her anxiety, but she did set her wand down. She opened the door a little further and said in a cool tone, "Good evening, Professor Snape. Is there something you needed?"

"I would like to talk with you. May I come in?" He looked almost … nervous?

"Alright." She was suddenly very conscious that she was wearing her pajamas, and that her pajamas were rather … revealing.

He looked around the room as she went to her closet for a robe. While she was slipping the robe over her arms she said, "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"It is about what we discussed yesterday." He said the last word with a fair amount of distaste.

"Oh," she managed to say, waiting to see what he felt was too important to wait until tomorrow

"You will be leaving soon, and … I didn't want to leave things that way." His eyes were unreadable and he was standing across the room from her.

"Well, Professor Snape, you don't need to worry. Once I am gone it really won't matter anymore, will it?" She was feeling particularly nasty and wanted very much to be far away from all of this.

When he did not respond she said, "Professor Snape, was there something else?"

Rather than answer he crossed the room and captured her face in his hands and joined his mouth to hers. Stunned, she could do nothing but accept as he kissed her. Awareness slammed into her and put her hands against his chest to push at him, but rather than push they curled into the fabric of his jacket. He broke the kiss and pulled her back but did not release her.

"My name," he growled, "say it!" He pulled her back for another kiss, wrapping a possessive arm around her waist and moving his hand into her hair to hold her in place. She struggled against the voice in her head that said to stop him, that it would only lead to heartbreak. Soon, however, there was nothing but the kiss and she reveled in it. Again he pulled her back, this time only an inch from his lips and said again, "Say my name! Say it, damn you."

Her voice was breathy and shaking as she said, "Severus."

"Again," he said sharply.

"Severus," she said her voice stronger.

He turned and pressed her against the door. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with just as much passion as he, and as his hand slipped under her robe she groaned deeply in her throat. He skimmed his fingers over her stomach, over her ribs and settled them just under her breast.

He tugged her hair, breaking the kiss again. He looked into her eyes and said, "Tell me what you want," he said darkly, his eyes filled with passion. She whimpered, arching her back in offer, wanting him to touch her. His eyes filled with pleasure and his fingers brushed the bottom curve of her breast again. Her hips, of their own accord, began to move against him and she felt the evidence of his arousal. Moaning, she gripped his shoulders.

"Tell me what you want … tell me Persephone," his voice was ragged and he pulled her hair again.

"You …" she said in a husky voice.

"Say it again, Persephone." Again he skimmed his fingers over her skin making her shudder.

"Please, Severus, please…touch me." With a groan he lifted her face to his, kissing her with such passion her mind could hardly process every feeling and she felt herself reacting on instinct alone. His hand captured her breast and she responded by grinding her body against his. Not breaking the kiss he shifted his hold on her and pulled her toward the bed.

She moved her hands to the buttons of his coat, desperate to touch him, feel him. Fumbling slightly he pulled away from her and helped her remove his jacket and shirt. She let the robe fall to the floor and pulled off her tank. She noted with deep satisfaction that his fingers faltered on the last buttons of his shirt as his eyes roamed her body. She waited, letting him look his fill.

"So lovely," he said in a whisper as he reached for her, gently this time. Reaching to touch him he stopped her by taking her wrists in one of his hands and lifting them over her head against one of the bead posts.

Her breath caught as he took his time caressing her, teasing her. He dipped his head lower and kissed her throat, her chest, nipping her gently.

"Severus," she panted, not able to find any other words.

…

It was a mistake, he knew it was but he was beyond the point of caring. He had watched her over the past days and being so near to her was driving him slowly mad. Sitting in his room he found his mind coming back to her and their last conversation. She did not know him, yet she was willing to overlook the evidence of his past. That kind of acceptance was something he was not used to, and the desire it caused in him was too much to stand. Before he could talk himself out of it he went to her, and now he was in her room doing all the things he had dreamt of.

She was so beautiful and he felt totally unworthy of her. He tried to be gentle, but as she stood there, arms shackled by his, eyes half closed and panting his name he found the last of his good intentions crumble.

He gripped her body to his, feeling her skin against his and pulled her to the bed. He would regret this tomorrow, for tonight she was his.

…

Her skin damp with sweat, and she tried to catch her breath. No dream, no fantasy could rival what she just experienced with Severus, and if she lived a thousand years she would never feel this way about another man.

Despite it all she had fallen in love with him. She was in love with a man she hardly knew and who would never want her the way she found she wanted him.

She shifted next to him, trying to move away because the contact was too much, but he tightened his arms around her to hold her in place. She rested her chin on his chest so she could look at him. What she saw in his eyes startled her. Sadness.

She reached out and brushed the hair off his face. Leaning close she pressed her lips to his.

"I can't be what you need," he said softly. "I'm … complicated."

"This," she said, kissing his cheek gently, "right now is simple. It doesn't have to be any more complicated than this. I'm not asking for a lifetime. I will never ask you for more than you are willing to give."

"I don't want you to think … I'm not using you."

"Even if you were, I wanted you as much as you wanted me. I'm an adult and I decided to let you have me tonight. Let tomorrow bring what it may."

He kissed her tenderly. As they rolled together, loving one another with actions because they could not express it in words, she felt the finality of it, and as they rode the crest into the abyss together she hid the single tear rolling down her cheek.

…

She woke the next morning alone. Deep in her heart she knew he would not be there, but the disappointment still stung. His secrets were his to keep and she would not dig. Letting herself indulge in tears was not something she allowed, so rather than wallow in self-pity she got up and got dressed.

Today was a big day for Salem and rather than start the day on a low she tried to see the positives. She went down to the Slytherin common room and waited for her escort for the morning. After ten minutes she could not wait any longer and left alone. Before she went out to the game she had to run by the Salem team room and get some notes.

As she left Slytherin and made her way to the Salem team room she did not see the figure behind her. Reaching the Salem room she felt something behind her and drew her wand, but her vision began to dim. She felt a second of panic before the darkness claimed her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Ms. Patterson," Thomas flagged down the Salem headmistress as she made her way into the teacher's box, "have you seen Miss Torchwood?"

"Why, not since dinner last night. Is she not with you?" She felt an icy spear of worry insert itself into her spine as the young man said that she was not, and that it was unusual because she usually was with them up until the time they flew out to begin the game.

"I shall check in the teacher's box. You and the team are not to worry, I'm sure she is fine. Good luck out there." With that she hurried up to the seats and scanned for Persephone. When she did not find her another icy spike of worry joined the first. She went immediately to Minerva who must have seen the worry on her face.

"Is something wrong, Columbia?"

"Persephone, have you seen her?" she whispered.

"No, not today. But she does not normally join us here until right before the game begins, as you know."

"Thomas, one of the players, said she was not down there with them." She did not have to say another word because she knew Minerva would understand. She watched as her friend leaned over and whispered something to Albus Dumbledore. His expression did not change, but his eyes narrowed slightly. He whispered something back to her and Minerva then turned to Snape and signaled for him to follow. The trio left the stands and Snape, looking annoyed said, "What the hell is going on?"

"It's Miss Torchwood," Minerva said. "It appears she is missing. We need to look for her."

"Missing," he said with obvious temper. "Who was to watch her this morning?"

"Why," Minerva said, "I asked Mr. Treacher …" she stopped, slowly she looked above their heads and realized that he too was missing.

"Treacher," Snape said darkly as he spun on his heel and ran back to the castle. Minerva and Columbia followed, struggling to keep up with Snape. They searched her room and the dorms in Slytherin but found nothing so they went to check the Salem team room.

The scene that met their eyes had Columbia crying out in alarm. The room was obliterated, nothing but ash and soot remained. Wisps of bitter smelling smoke curled in the air. Wands drawn they entered the room, careful not to disturb anything. In the far corner there was a single item untouched. Columbia watched as Snape entered the room and picked it up.

It was a wand. Persephone's wand.

…

She was dead, she had to be dead. The inky blackness where she was floating had to be death, and for a moment she believed it and wanted to rebel against it. Then, the pain began. At first it was almost a tickle of pain, just a reminder she was alive that sent her heart reeling with joy, but soon the pain erupted into an inferno causing her to twist and clench her muscles. It would stop for a while, then without warning it would come again burning her as if her insides were being pumped with acid and her skin slashed with razors. Every nerve screamed in protest.

It seemed she went on this way for hours, and when she was to the point of begging, pleading for death it stopped altogether. She did not relax however, because the fear was inside her that it would come again.

Lights began to swim before her eyes, but if she focused too hard they would slip away. Frustration and fear filled her, and with them came panic. What if she could not wake up? What if she was this way forever?

The abyss enveloped her again and when she resurfaced she was no longer floating in the black nothing. She had landed with a great thud in the land of reality. Opening her eyes slowly she saw she was in some sort of shack. Under her cheek was moist earth. She looked around and decided she was in some sort of abandoned garden shack. There were streaks of sun coming through the windows and dust moats floated lazily in the air.

She tried to move and found her arms bound behind her back. Moving caused her shoulders to ache and burn, and grunting she managed to get on her knees before she saw him. In the dim light it was hard to see his face, but he slowly walked into the light. As his features came were revealed a gut wrenching sickness took her.

It was Finn.

"Finn … I don't understand … why are you doing this?" she asked, her voice raspy and weak.

"Persephone, my darling girl, I love you. I've been waiting for you, I've been so patient, and now … now you're mine." His voice was giddy, and slightly frantic. He walked to her and brushed some dirt off of her cheek.

"What do you mean, 'yours'?" She felt panic grip her with razor sharp fingers.

His eyes flashed at her, a haze of insanity over them. "You are going to be my wife. I've decided to have you." Again he ran his hand over her cheek, then he reared back and struck her.

Landing on her shoulder she cried out in pain as she landed on her stiff shoulders. Shocked by the blow she took a deep breath, the smell of the wet dirt making her gag. She wanted to panic, to cry, but those things would not help her. What she needed was to find a way to get lose, to escape and so she did her best to remain calm.

"Lesson one, my beloved. Never question me. Ever."

He stood back from her and looked down, dark insanity twisting his features.

"Lesson two … is fidelity." He walked around her slowly, then stopped in front of her. "Tell me, who was warming your bed last night?"

She remained silent, refusing to say Severus' name, refusing to make dirty the night they shared. Most of all she was refusing to play Finn's game.

"Tisk-tisk Persephone, I asked you a question. Don't worry, I will help you to forget him. In the mean time, I suppose you must be … punished for your infidelity." There was such dark glee in his voice and she found the fear that gripped her turning her whole body to ice. She watched as he lifted his wand and said, "Crucio …"

…

"He has to be hiding somewhere, and we shall find him," Albus said as he stood with Columbia in his office. "We have the castle on lock down, so no one can enter or leave. We are searching the grounds and the surrounding forest. Considering he has Persephone and they have only been missing for a short while he can't have gone far."

Snape watched them confer and went over all he knew in his head again and again, hoping there might have been some clue he missed. He had already been through Treacher's room and Persephone's room. Neither place had turned up anything useful. Treacher, he found, was meticulous and neat and he had kept nothing there that would make him suspect of anything except being incredibly boring.

It was easier, he found, to push from his mind that the bastard had her and she could be hurt … or worse if he kept going over everything he knew again and again.

While they discussed a plan of action there was a knock at the door. Minerva opened the door and standing on the other side was Calliope Redleaf. She was pale with blond hair and green eyes that looked tired, shadowed and hollow. She was heavily pregnant and she wore an expression of hostility. Her words were quiet, but sharp, indicating she wanted as little to do with this place or its people as she could manage.

"I'm here to collect my husband's things. I assume you got my message."

"Oh, my dear, I'm sorry but things are a bit confused at present," said Albus, taking her hand in his despite her resistance at the contact. "Severus, please take Mrs. Redleaf down to Mr. Redleaf's room in Slytherin and help her collect his things."

He wanted to protest, to say that a house elf could just as easily take her, but the look in Dumbledore's eyes had him leaving his protests and taking her arm to lead her down the stairs. In this office or in any other place all he could do is wait for word from those out looking. He could wait anywhere.

They walked down to the dungeons in silence and when they entered the room he heard Calliope's audible gasp. The room was a disaster. Papers were strewn everywhere, there was broken furniture littering the floor and all the clothes in the closet were ripped and shredded. It looked just like Persephone's room and he wondered what reason Treacher would have for destroying Redleaf's possessions. It did not make sense. Calliope looked around the room, then at Snape, her eyes blank with shock.

"I don't understand … they said he was not attacked here, that his things were unharmed. But this room …I don't understand …"

Snape entered the room, ignoring the woman and stepping over broken furniture and papers. The room had not been like this the day of the attack because he had checked it himself. As far as he knew it had been sealed with no one going in for any reason. The mirror from the wall, he noticed, had been removed from where it hung and was leaning against the wall. 'Odd,' he thought that the mirror would survive. He expected it to be broken like everything else and pulled it back to see if it was indeed intact.

Pulling back the mirror he froze, the image reflected shaking him to the core.

Return to Top


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

He was watching her, all the time, and she knew it. Even as she had pretended to sleep he never moved, just watched her from the dark corner. After a time he pulled her to her feet, took her to a chair and then lashed her to it. He took a damp cloth and wiped the dirt off her face, murmuring to her gently about how sorry he was to have to punish her, and how much he loved her, and how much better she would be for it. She would be perfect, he said.

She sat, passive under his hands, eyes looking dully off into the distance. Her body was raw, her nerves were humming with relief edged with the fear he would begin again. He had 'punished' her for nearly an hour non-stop, and he did not stop even after she passed out. Her heart froze in fear when she woke and found him watching her still. He was twisted and dark and nothing like the man she thought she knew. How could she have been so fooled?

"There now," he said, "you look more yourself now that you're cleaned up, eh. Once it's dark we will start moving. The sooner we can get away from here the better."

She didn't say anything, didn't move. Didn't dare. She needed her strength so when they did move she would be better prepared to take advantage of an opportunity for escape.

The sun had lowered in the sky and the light coming into the shack was fiery orange.

"I have some food if you are hungry." He brought over a bag filled with dried meat, some bread and a few apples. He offered her some and she was tempted to refuse, but she accepted it and chewed it, and when the bile rose in her throat she still swallowed it. 'Will need my strength,' was her mantra as she fought back wave after wave of nausea.

"I remember when we were in school how you loved apples so I brought you some nice green ones …" he said, stopping abruptly. He looked back at her and her eyes widened with shock.

"We were not in school together … Finn?" Her hands were cold, and her brow broke out in sweat.

"Of course, I … I just meant that you said you liked apples …"

"We never discussed apples." Realization dawned on her but her mind refused to accept it. "Who are you?"

He turned and looked at her, his lips curling into a dark imitation of a smile. He touched her face and said, "Always were too clever by half, Persephone."

"I-I don't understand …"

"I think you do, Persephone. I think you know what's going on. You were always too smart for your own good, eh?" His voice lost the last traces of the accent and he sounded faintly Canadian. Exactly like Earnest.

"No!! Earnest? How?" A sob caught in her throat and tears rolled down her cheek. How could he? How did he? All this time he was right there, and all this time he had plotted against her.

"I did it for us! This way Calliope will not be in the way. I will assume Finn's identity and we can be married! I have planned this for so long, and now I have you." He pressed his lips to hers, gripping her neck and digging his fingers into her skin.

…

Columbia watched as Albus looked at the mirror, shaking his head sadly at the image that was reflected. It was Finn Treacher.

"Earnest Redwood found a way to enchant the mirror to capture Finn's spirit inside it. With Finn's body an empty shell, he just sort of … moved in. He knew that no one suspected Finn, and by making himself look like a victim he effectively removed himself from suspicion."

Finn's reflection pounded against the glass, face red from yelling, but there was no sound. It was a prison for his soul, and Columbia hoped that when they found Earnest they could reverse what had been done.

It was getting late and she was tired of waiting. She was about to leave the office and join the search party when Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter came running into Dumbledore's office.

"Children," Minerva said, "what is the matter?"

"We know where they are!" shouted Hermione, "We know where Professor Treacher is holding Professor Torchwood!"

Snape listened as she told them of the abandoned cabin in the woods. She explained that they had heard noises from the cabin and they decided to have a peek inside where they saw Finn and Persephone.

"Was she unharmed?" Snape asked crossing to them.

When they looked away, not saying anything he asked again very sharply, "Was. She. Unharmed?"

"She seemed fine," said Harry, trailing off lamely, looking helplessly at Hermione.

Hermione looked at Minerva and her voice faltered as she said, "He was using the Cruciatus Curse on her …"

Before anyone could say another word Snape bolted from the room.

…

Snape heard footsteps behind him as ran but he did not pay any attention to them. The sun was setting and he had been holding her all day, perhaps torturing her the whole time. A person could only withstand so much before they broke. That is why the curse was so effective for the Death Eaters, and why it was Unforgivable.

He hoped he was not too late.

…

"Come on, now. That's a girl," Earnest said as he lifted Persephone from the chair.

Once the sun had set and the forest was quiet he released her from the chair. Her body was stiff and sore. He rebound her wrists so he could hold on to the center section of the rope to pull her along. They had not been away from the cabin long when she began to notice that some of the trees in the forest had died and were very, very dry.

A fire hazard.

She refused to move any faster than she had to not to be 'punished' again. He had spent the last few hours before they left the cabin telling her how he loved her and had loved her since they had been in school. He had wanted to find the right way to tell her and the chance never presented itself until now. He told her of the mirror where he had trapped Finn, and how he decided to take the other man's body so they could be together with no hindrances. He told her how fate had given him this grand idea because she was his destiny.

She remained passive as he held her and kissed her, fighting the urge to vomit. Slowly she found she could detach herself from her body and she remained detached as he told her of her new life with him. They would go away, he said, to a place far from here where they could live away from prying eyes. She felt revulsion and pity, but mostly she felt numb.

Now, as he pulled her raw and bloody hands by the rope he had bound her with all day she had made her decision. Passing under the canopy of trees they stumbled upon a clearing. Some of the trees were dying and dry, the leaves on the ground were crunchy. She knew they must be looking for her, and she hoped she had enough strength in her for one grand gesture.

He was distracted, trying in vain to find his way in the dark. He refused to use his wand for light, as it might be a beacon. A beacon indeed, she mused, feeling a little bit mad. Abruptly she pulled against his hold, her wrists screaming in pain as the ropes tore at her skin, and she easily broke free. Running back to the clearing she turned and aimed her hands at the tallest of the dead tree and shouted,

"INCENDIO!!"

As the tree erupted in flames she saw him turn, but her world was already transforming and the darkness enveloped her once more.

…

Snape was running across the grounds in the direction of the cabin when, to his right a tree exploded into flame.

"There!" he shouted and turned in the direction of the fire. It was her, he knew it had to be. She was smart enough to use her brains rather than panic and find a way to set up a signal for them. She would have gone for the biggest reaction she could find, and a burning tree would be seen for miles.

As he ran branches tore at him but they did not slow him. He had a single purpose now, and that was to save her. As he came upon the clearing where the tree was still burning he saw Finn, or rather Earnest, dragging Persephone behind him by her bound and bloodied wrists. Anger welled up inside him.

"Readleaf," he shouted.

The man stopped and turned, his eyes wild like a caged animal. He saw him point the wand and was able to deflect his attack. He noted that the wand he was using was Finn's and it was not responding properly. Using this knowledge to his advantage he moved out further into the clearing and stopped.

Earnest froze, pointing his wand with a shaking hand at Snape.

"Get away from us!" he shouted. "I swear I'll kill her of you come even a step closer."

In the corner of his eye he saw Columbia and Minerva waiting. They had their wands at the ready, and behind them he saw Harry, Ron and Hermione moving around to the other side. He was trapped and sooner or later he would realise it and do something foolish.

"Drop the wand, Redleaf," Snape said with unusual calm.

He laughed wildly and said, "I know you wanted her, Snape, but you can't have her. SHE'S MINE, I'VE CLAIMED HER!!"

Dropping Persephone's tied hands and letting her fall in a heap at his feet he grabbed the wand with both hands and pointed it directly at her. Glancing down Snape saw instantly that Persephone's eyes were open and she was watching him, she nodded at him indicating she was ready to move on his word.

He had to act fast to disarm him because in his current state he would not think twice about killing Persephone.

"Expelliarmus!" He saw the wand fly from Earnest's hand. As he began to cross the clearing toward him the others who had been hiding came out from the woods, wands pointed at Earnest. Earnest turned to run but Persephone kicked him in the knee and he lost his balance and tumbed to the ground.

"Move Persephone," Snape shouted, amazed she had the strength to run to the waiting arms of Columbia.

"It is over, Redleaf … you're finished!" He pointed his wand and said, "Incarcerous," leaving Earnest struggling against ropes as they bound him. Earnest was screaming as he approached, "She's mine! I won't let you have her!! I know you want her but she is my _DESTINY_!!"

He looked over to see Columbia banishing the ropes at Persephone's hands and with Minerva's help walking her back to Hogwarts.

She was safe now.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Persephone woke with a start, her heart pounding and her body shaking. Columbia immediately had her hand and was shushing her, telling her she was ok and in the hospital. The smell of herbs and anapestic were comforting in their way. She hoped Persephone would recognize the scent.

Persephone looked around, eyes wild. Columbia could see exactly when Persephone understood that she was safe and with that relief she began to cry. Columbia embraced her and absorbed her sobs, wiping a few tears of her own away, knowing that sometimes tears were the best medicine. Once Persephone had calmed down she pulled away from Columbia and wiped her face, her eyes becoming dull and lifeless.

"Persephone, I am so glad you are alright." Gently Columbia took her hand and squeezed it. "I want you to know that Earnest was captured and they were able to reverse the spell. Finn appears to be doing well, but he is still quite shaken."

"Understandable, under the circumstances," she said softly in a monotone. "What about Earnest? What will happen to him?"

"Well, he had been arrested and will be held at Azkaban, I assume, until his trial. He faces multiple charges and ..." she did not know how to continue since some of the charges would depend on Persephone's statement. Persephone nodded, unaware that there was more, and looked with unseeing eyes out the window.

"There are some people from the Ministry of Magic that will want to speak with you about the incident." Columbia paused, looking at Persephone and not wanting to push, but needing to know. "You don't have to answer but I wanted to ask ... one of the students, the ones that found you, said he used … that he used the Cruciatus Curse on you. Is that true?"

Persephone just sat there unmoving, then a single tear rolled down Persephone's cheek and she nodded and squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

"Oh, my poor girl," she said as she wrapped her arms around Persephone. She held her for some time before letting her go. "I'll just let everyone know you are awake. You have a few visitors when you feel up to seeing them."

"Is Professor Snape here? I want to say … thank you."

"No, he isn't, but I can get him for you if you want."

"No, no don't." Her eyes grew remote as she said, "I don't want to see anyone. I just want to go home." She watched Persephone retreat inside herself again and it broke her heart.

Columbia suspected there was more to Persephone's relationship with Professor Snape than met the eye, and she remembered how stricken he had looked at the news that an Unforgivable had been used on her. He had been the first to run to her defense against Redleaf and had been the one to stand against him in the clearing. She had seen how he watched her as she was transported to the hospital, yet…

It was curious to her why he was not here now, and why he had not made any attempt to contact her or ask after her condition.

There was a knock at the door. She rose to answer it and sighed as the two officials from the Ministry entered the room. She took a chair in the corner within eyesight of Persephone so she would know she was there if she needed her. As Persephone went over the details of her captivity, still in the dull monotone of one in a trance, Columbia silently cursed Redleaf for what he had done.

Once the questioning was over a doctor came in and checked the chart at the end of the bed. He told them Persephone was free to go when she was ready, but she was to rest as much as she could for the next few days.

Before he left he pulled Colombia aside and said, "Her body had been healed, but that was the easy part. Her mind, however, is another matter entirely. She has suffered some rather severe and prolonged torture, and the betrayal has been a shock. She will need time to process all this. It could take a long time."

Columbia looked at the bed, at the woman who sat there as lifeless as a doll, and mourned.

…

Persephone was packing the last of her things. She had insisted on doing it alone, no matter what anyone said. She needed this time to sort things out and she did her best sorting alone. She came across the green and black blanket she borrowed from Snape. It was not hers, but she found she could not stand to part with it. Deciding he would just have to buy a new one she folded it up and placed it in her bag.

Since her rescue she had not seen Severus once. At first she was mad, but now she was resigned. There was no way for this to end but badly. She knew that all along and she allowed herself to fall in love with him, and now she had to find a way to cope. That was the price.

With her room packed she stood back and looked around slowly. She felt terribly sad that she would never see this room again. So many memories in such a short time she mused sadly. Blinking back her tears she closed the door to that room, and those memories, forever.

…

In the main hall the last of the teams were gathered to say farewell. Persephone had not been well enough to attend the closing ceremony, but she got a full update from Columbia. Her students won two individual events and her team won the quiddich final. She was proud of them, and told them so again and again. They had been so sweet to her, handing her the cup they accepted in her name at the ceremony. Again she found herself crying.

Minerva came up and gave her a big hug. Persephone hugged her back and smiled a little through her tears.

"Now, do be sure to write, my dear," she said warmly. "I expect to hear from you and I shall be quite cross if you forget!"

"I shall remember, Minerva." She lowered her eyes, and said, "Thank you for everything."

"Oh," she said sniffing back tears, "now there is no need for that. I'm just glad you are safe. I truly am."

Behind her stood Albus. He took her hands in his and smiled. "Remember, Persephone, you are sensible and brave. There is no obstacle you can't overcome."

She wanted to tell him that was not true, but she kept her mouth close. She knew better than most that there were some obstacles that one could never overcome, and she blinked back her tears.

"Thank you," she said before throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him. He chuckled softly, a little embarrassed, before she stepped away.

"When you write to Minerva, if you find you have time to drop an old wizard a line now and again, I would not mind it."

"Then consider it done," she said with a smile, a genuine smile. Stepping back she saw, in the back, Finn. Walking to him with caution she said, "Finn, I don't know what I can say to you … except I am so sorry for my part in your ordeal."

"Oh Persephone," he said, standing sill, not even looking at her. She knew that he knew what Earnest had done to her with his body, and she could see he was afraid to come close. She bridged the gap, touching his shoulder,

"I only hope we can remain friends," he said.

"I hope so too, Finn, I do." She patted his shoulder, leaving him to heal as she needed to heal.

She looked around the hall again and again but she did not see Severus. She did her best to quell the empty feeling she had inside her, the abandonment. It was for the best.

When she walked out of Hogwarts she did not look back.

…

Severus watched as Persephone walked out of his life forever. And it was his fault. He cursed the mistakes of his youth, and he cursed fate.

Turning from the window after she had disappeared from sight he pulled the picture of her that he found the night her room was destroyed out of his pocket and watched as she rubbed noses with the small blond girl then turned to grin at the camera. He sighed quietly and slipped the picture in his pocket. Under his shirt he wore the necklace that belonged to her, a gold medallion inscribed with an ancient language.

His path, his destiny, dictated that he walk alone now, but he carried in his heart the memory of a woman who derailed everything he thought he knew about himself and who inserted herself into his dreams. She threatened to destroy everything he had worked so hard for and he would happily walk away if he could. She gave him more to live for than he ever knew he had. He hoped she could find it in herself to forgive him for all the things he knew he had left to accomplish.

While his heart broke he knew there was a job left to complete.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

May, One Year Later …

Persephone was sitting behind her desk in her inactions room finishing her end of term paperwork. Classes had ended for the summer and the students were busy getting ready to go home the following day.

She sat back in her chair and contemplated the window to her right. The spring had officially sprung and cheerful flowers crowded the flower a bed while the trees had erupted in vivid green leafs. Salem Institute had some of the prettiest landscaping she had ever seen and she cursed again her very brown thumb. The plants she managed to keep alive in her little flowerbeds at home were sad looking and always one watering away from death.

Shrugging, she got back to her paperwork. The sooner it was finished the better as far as she was concerned. She hated the paperwork involved with end of term, but this end of term was going to be more difficult than the others before.

She had decided to leave Salem at the end of the term.

A small school closer to her home in Texas offered her the opportunity to teach incantations, magical defense and coach the quiddich team. The school, Southwest Academy of Magical Arts, would be opening in the fall, and while there would not be many students to start with there was potential for SAMA to one day rival Salem. It was the kind of challenge she felt she needed, and the kind of change she was looking for.

Over the last year and a half Persephone had made many changes. On a superficial level she had gotten thinner, and in an odd act of defiance she had taken scissors to her long main of black hair changing it into a pixie cut with chunky red highlights. It was an outward sign of her inner turmoil Columbia had said with a hint of disapproval.

Inner turmoil was probably the best way to describe the first few months after her return from Hogwarts. Rather than deal with the attack and her emotions regarding Severus she threw herself into work and other activities. There had been days during those first months when she had not slept because she was too terrified of the dreams she would have.

One afternoon, during quiddich practice, she had been flying on her broom to demonstrate a maneuver to her junior team when she sort of blacked out. When she woke she was in the hospital suffering from two broken legs, a punctured lung, and four fractured ribs. She was lucky to be alive they said, yet she did not see it that way. After a stern lecture from Columbia about taking proper care of herself and valuing her life she was suspended from her duties through the end of the term and sent home to recover.

During her time off she took a hard look at herself and decided that in order to survive she would have to change, and so she took steps to release the pain inside her. The first thing she did was send a letter to Calliope. Not that she expected a reply, but she needed to tell the other woman she was sorry for what happened and she hoped that she was doing well, her child was well, and that she was happy. Surprisingly she got a reply almost immediately saying she was doing well despite what happed and that she did not blame her for Earnest's actions. In fact Calliope had been wanting to write but had been afraid to because she knew of the trauma she had suffered at the hands of her ex-husband. That letter, and the letters they exchanged since, helped her in a way nothing else could. The guilt she felt was released and she found that she could really believe she was not to blame for what happened.

By the time the next term started she had learned to live with her fear and anger regarding her attack, and she had learned to live with her feelings for Severus, as much as she could.

It had been difficult the last few months when the word reached America about Severus' involvement with Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters, as well as the death of Albus Dumbledore. She soon understood the dark realm in which Servers was a part, and she also understood why he would want to shelter her from that. It did little to ease her hurt, because she believed deep inside he really was good, and was so disappointed to find his actions proving otherwise. Minerva, who had remained a faithful friend after her departure, eventually stopped writing and her worry about the whole situation increased.

As Persephone stacked the last of the paperwork she felt a heaviness in her heart. Not wanting to get caught up in it, as her emotions were still fragile, she rose ad began cleaning out her desk for the last ten years. The sadness would not be quelled and she swiped at a few tears as she packed. Salem had been her home for almost twenty years off and on as both student and teacher. The school and all she had learned there shaped the kind of woman, and the kind of witch, she had become and leaving was going to be hard but it was necessary.

She continued to pack and while she filled a box with some of her personal books and journals an owl arrived with a letter. Carefully she untied the parchment and saw from the handwriting that it was Minerva. While she was glad to see her friend had written she felt uneasy as she unrolled the letter and began to read.

_Persephone,_

_I want first to apologize for the delay in my writing to you. Sadly, the situation here was very grave indeed and I feared my personal correspondence would be intercepted by those working for the Dark Lord. I am happy to report that things are much improved since, as I'm sure you know, Dark Lord has been killed. I can assure you, there has been much rejoicing. _

_There is another reason for my letter, and this matter is very difficult to write. I wanted you to hear this news from me before you read it elsewhere. Severus Snape has been killed. I do not want to get into too many details, but I felt you should know that Severus was a hero in the war against evil despite what you may have read about him. What he did was for the side of good, and I have this on good authority. _

_I am telling you this because I know how deeply he felt for you, and you for him, and I know things ended on rather bad terms for you both. I do not want your memories of him to be clouded by rumors and lies. Despite what it appeared on the outside, on the inside he was a man struggling to find his own way in this world, and lucky for us all his path was that of good._

_I hope you are well, and I do hope to hear from you soon._

_All my best,_

_Minerva_

She read the note twice before it sunk in. Severus was dead. No, he was not the evil monster the papers had made him out to be, but he was dead and she would never get to tell him she loved him. Sitting in her chair she had no reaction for a long while. The cold numbness she had fought against for the last year began to freeze out her heart. As the first of her tears began to fall she found herself pounding her fists on the desk, overturning the boxes she had packed, raging against the cold and demanding from fate to know why?

Why make her love when all it would do was break her heart?


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"_For those select few who posses the predisposition I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper … in death."_

June, One Year Later … 

Standing on her porch in the twilight was one of her favorite activities. The sound of evening and the slowly dimming light were when she was happiest. Behind her the house was alive with people, music and laughter. It was the end of the first term at Southwest Academy of Magical Arts and while the student body was small, some forty students, the spirits where high and the teachers had come over to celebrate their success. 

And while she shared in their happiness she could not help but remember that a year ago this month a large piece of her heart had died and would never come back. Stepping off the porch and into the grass she kicked off her sandals and walked over to the small pond on her property. Behind her trailed her two basset hounds, Bonnie and Clyde, who were sniffing around for anything interesting and getting tangled in her skirt. 

In the distance a bird called to its mate and crickets buzzed around her. The moon was full and shining down on the water. As the light danced on the water she remembered her fight with Severus and how she had landed in the mud. She remembered how he had kissed her, the feel of his hands on her body, and how with just one look he could bring her to her knees. The fierce way he had loved her, the way he fought for her, and even his eventual rejection to protect her were all memories she had grown to cherish. 

Since moving back to her home full-time her friends had tried to set her up on dates with eligible wizards but after a while she gave in and told them of the man she loved and how he died. The dates ceased and she did not miss them. Yes, men were amusing but she knew she would never feel again for a man the way she felt for Severus and she was not willing to settle for less than that. More than ever she gave her life over to her students and she found a way to be happy. It was enough 

She looked up at the sky, watching the stars wink at her from millions of miles away, and sent a wish to them that even if Severus was not in her world that he was happy in the next and when her time came she would see him again. 

Suddenly her hounds scrambled over to a small group of trees and began to bark and howl. Afraid that they would give away her escape to her friends, who would not put up with her skulking off in this way, she called them back to her and scolded them halfheartedly for making too much noise. Enough of this melancholy walk down memory lane. Her future was now she told herself and with a smile she reentered the party . 

… 

It was late and the last of her guests were thanking her for a wonderful time. While she had enjoyed her friends she was desperately ready to be alone again. On her porch she watched as the last of the cars pulled away, waving until they were out of sight. Sighing deeply, grateful for the solitude, she went back inside to clean up. 

Pointing at the stereo she started one of her favorite CDs and started collecting dishes and shutting off lights. Both her dogs were snoozing on the couch and as she passed then she gave them a scratch on the ears. 

"Worthless lazy dogs," she said lovingly. Clyde lifted his head and grumbled before tucking back up and going to sleep. Grinning, she went into the kitchen, poured herself a glass of wine and began washing up. 

Standing at the kitchen sink she swayed in time to the music, her full skirt swirling around her ankles, enjoying the seductive slow rhythm of the song and the sultry voice of the singer. 

Not paying attention as well as she should have a glass slipped out of her hand and landed in the soapy water splashing up on her black tank. She grabbed a towel and was drying herself when a knock sounded at her back door. 

… 

He arrived in the small town two days ago, but he had not had the courage to go to her, to see her, and to talk to her. Tonight he got close, standing in the darkness in a small group of trees. Watching the house, her house, he reflected on how lucky he truly was to be alive. 

He should have died, he knew that, and he could not really explain what happened. The precautions he had taken should not have been enough to defend against the killing curse, yet he survived the curse that had killed countless others … all but one before him. 

Severus Snape had lived. 

After the attempt on his life, and after he was sure Voldemort was dead, he had gone into hiding and remained so for the last year. Voldemort had followers who would still happily slaughter anyone who was considered a traitor, such was their devotion to the Dark Lord. He knew Potter would tell the world about his … heroism and he would not be safe. He hated being called a hero. What he did was right, not heroic. 

Severus stood in the shelter of some trees and watched as Persephone walked across the grass in the twilight with her two dogs. She looked up at the sky with haunted eyes and took his breath away. She looked only a little different, her hair was shorter, just brushing her shoulders and it had fiery red streaks in it. But her eyes were still that crystal blue, and her skin was still smooth and pale. 

For a brief second he mustered the courage to go to her, but her dogs caught his scent and he hesitated. Before he could decide what to do she was back inside laughing with her guests. After a time her guests began to leave and he moved closer to the house so he could see her through the windows. She was clearing up and his throat went dry seeing her so close. Flipping off the lights as she went she petted her dogs and then danced in front of her kitchen sink to the soft music she was playing as she washed dishes. 

Deciding he had waited long enough he went to the back door and knocked. 

… 

The knock at the door surprised her and, while she rubbed at the wet spot on her shirt, she crossed to the door. Figuring it to be a guest who left something behind she opened the door with a bright smile and froze. 

It was a trick … or a dream. It was not real and her mind reeled in shock. For a moment words, a thousand of them, swirled in her mind and then exploded. Nothing would come out of her mouth, even after she opened and closed it a number of times. Her vision began to tunnel and she felt her pulse pound thickly. 

"Persephone…" he said, his voice soft and filled with longing. 

"How … I don't," she shook her head, the dazed look replaced by suspicion, "Just who the hell are you?" 

"You know who I am, Persephone," he said, his look changing from longing to predatory. 

"No, you … Severus is dead … Minerva told me." Her hands began to shake so she clinched them in her skirt. 

"Everyone believes me to be dead. It is … more convenient that way." He looked at her, his eyes drilling into hers, "But let me assure you I am very much alive." 

Not sure what was going on, if she had died and was in the afterlife or if the whole world had just gone suddenly mad, she decided the first thing she needed was a drink. Turning from the door, leaving it open with Severus standing on the porch, she poured a shot of whiskey and tossed it back. She looked over her shoulder, saw that Severus was still there, and poured another shot. 

Severus entered and closed the door behind him. He looked different in regular clothes was the first coherent thought her mind processed. He wore a black cotton turtleneck and black slacks. He looked like a businessman, or someone out to a club or to dinner. Like a normal everyday person … but he was DEAD! 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"I don't understand … " she said looking back at him, "I can't process this … I need to sit down …" she promptly slid to the floor of her kitchen and looked ahead of her, eyes dull with shock.

Crossing the floor he knelt before her and took her shoulders, "Look at me, Persephone. Look. At. Me." He waited until her eyes met his. "I'm alive Persephone. I can't explain it, but I survived."

"You are alive," she said quietly, her voice filled with wonder. "Oh Merlin," she said, touching his face with hesitant fingers. She traced his lips, his brow, felt his jaw. Suddenly she began to weep and threw her arms around his neck. He held her that way while she wept, and he rocked her gently once the tears stopped. Just holding her was heaven, and he knew in that moment he would never make the mistake of letting her go ever again.

She shifted in his arms, and said quietly, "You are a bastard, you know that?"

Eyes widening in surprise he looked down at her, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, you're a bastard." She pulled back but he refused to let go. "You let me think you didn't care about me, you never came to see me in the hospital, you didn't even say good bye when I left. And then … then you DIED … damn it Severus! I loved you!" She struggled against him now, but he held her strong and eventually her struggling ceased and she started crying again.

"I loved you so much," she wept quietly.

"And what about now?" he asked.

"Why are you here?" She was evading, but he would let her have her way for now, he thought.

"Because … I love you. I want you."

"Oh …" was all she could manage. After a moment he saw her eyes go sharp, and she looked at him with a frown. "What if I don't love you anymore, what if I don't want you? What if there is someone else?"

"Is there someone else Persephone?" His voice was unreadable, but his eyes narrowed. She lowered her eyes and said nothing.

He gripped her shoulders and brought her mouth to his. She clutched his shirt, and moaned her pleasure as his hands slid down to her waist and pulled her tight. Holding her in his arms he gripped her as if he would never let go. He wanted her to know how much he loved her, how much he missed her. Her response to him was just as passionate and he knew that she still felt the same passion for him, but did she still love him? Was there someone else? He had to know.

He pulled her back and said roughly, "Is there anyone else?"

"No." She said without hesitation, her voice soft.

"Tell me you love me …" he said, just a little desperate.

"I love you, I never stopped, even when they said you were gone."

He pulled her into a fierce hug, holding her so tight he feared for a moment her ribs might break. Pulling back he kissed her, pulled back enough to tell her he loved her and then kissed her again and again until they were both breathless.

They moved into the living room and settled on the couch, his arms around her, just enjoying the feel of each other. Eventually Persephone asked about the events of the last two years. He told her, without restraint, about everything. He told her of his past and his bleak childhood, about his involvement with the Death Eaters and why he joined. He told her how his love for Lily Potter had how it saved him from the darkness. He had sworn to fight against the darkness Voldemort promised because he understood that the darkness offered no hope.

As he told her about the vow he made with Albus, about the night he killed him and the days that followed he felt his burden begin to ease. Then he told her about the night he 'died' and how he had hidden himself for the last year, waiting until he was sure it would be safe to come to her.

She looked up at him, her expression serious, and said, "You owe me an apology, Severus."

"Pardon me," he said with such an indignant tone that Persephone began to laugh.

"You heard me, you owe me an apology! You told me I was wrong to suppose you were good inside … you made a point to tell me how truly evil you were." She laughed, her eyes shining with happiness. "So, I think I deserve an apology."

He tried to kiss her but she pulled away, shaking her head. "Apology first, then you can get a kiss."

"In that case," he said, "I shall apologize. It is something I do not do often, so do not get used to it."

"Oh, really!" she said, and kissed him on his cheek.

"What about you?" He touched her hair and smirked, "I see there have been a few … changes since I last saw you."

She smiled, ran a hand over her hair and said, "Yeah, I made some changes, I needed change. It was much shorter a year ago … but I decided to let it grow since I left Salem."

"So, you are not there anymore then?"

"No, another change," she said and went on to describe the time after she returned.

When she described her accident his arms tightened around her. How could she have been so reckless, he wondered, and he wanted to ask her that, but he restrained himself. He waited until she was finished and pulled her up to his lips. She shifted and straddled her legs over his hips and deepened the kiss, running her hands over his shoulders and arms, through his hair and over his face. He stroked her neck and back, dug his fingers into her hips and thighs.

She was touching his neck when she traced her fingers over the necklace under his shirt. She pulled back and pulled it out from under his shirt and she grew still.

"It's my necklace," she said softly. She stroked the medallion and said quietly, "Where did you get this?"

"The night your room was destroyed I went back to see if there was anything I could salvage. I found this necklace and a picture. I intended to return them to you but … after you left I could not part with them." He looked at her in the dim light and said quietly, "I have worn this every day since you left Hogwarts."

She placed her hands on either side of his face and asked, "Were you wearing it when Voldemort tried to kill you?"

"Yes," he said, confused, "I told you I have worn it every day. Why?"

"Do you know what this is?"

"A necklace," he said, with a touch of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes, it is that, but … The story within my family is that when my great-grandmother met my great-grandfather he made this medallion for her as a symbol of his love and devotion. He forged it with the most pure silver and formed it in a fire of sage brush, boneset, heather, and angelica. He inscribed it with an incantation in an ancient magic script."

Tears began rolling down her cheeks but she carried on, "When he gave it to my great-grandmother he told her that as long as she wore it she was shielded by his love and protected from harm. It has been passed down in my family for generations along with the story. I was given this medallion by my father before he died. He told me to give it to give it to someone I loved so my love could protect him from harm. I always thought it was just a pretty necklace with a cute story, but now … "

He looked at her, eyes blank with shock. It took a moment for the words to sink in, but as it all sank in, that his life was saved by the strength of her love for him he started to shake. He pulled her to him, silent tears rolled down his cheeks, unable to find the words to say that would express his love for her. Holding her he knew that all he had fought for, and all that he had suffered in the past, were nothing compared to his love for this woman. He owed her so much more than he could ever repay.

They sat that way, wrapped up in each other until the clock struck three. She pulled back, breathing deeply, and asked, "Where are you staying?"

"I'm at hotel in town," he said, afraid she was about to send him away. He was not sure he could manage to leave her, even for a night.

"No, you're not." She smiled, nipping his bottom lip, "You're staying here."

He twined his fingers in her hair and kissed her, feeling for the first time in so long like he, Severus Snape, could have happily ever after. Without, of course, all the cute talking animals … he had his limits.

Softly she kissed his lips and said against them, "Let's go to bed, Severus."

"Persephone," he said before she could slide off his lap, "I need you to know that this time … this time it will be complicated because this time I do not plan to let you go."

"That is fine with me Severus," she kissed his jaw, "because I'll take forever," she kissed his neck just above the medallion, "and all the days after that."

…

Epilogue

"Daddy, daddy!! Albus threatened to turn Sally into a snake!!"

Three-year-old Minerva, Minnie for short, ran into her father's study with tears welling in her clear blue eyes. She was so like her mother, he thought looking down at her, with her pale skin and dark hair that curled into tight ringlets.

Setting aside the notes for his newest textbook on potions he reached down and scooped her up in his lap. Her chubby cheeks dimpled as she smiled at him, eyes still shiny with tears. Jumping at his leg was little Sally, their new basset puppy who had in the four weeks she had been in the house chewed three shoes and one rug. She took great pleasure in yapping at Bonnie and Clyde who were sleeping on a couch that Sally was still too short to climb on.

Severus, said very seriously, "Well, Minnie, you go tell Albus if he changes Sally into a snake then you shall turn his owl into a fluffy bunny." She beamed up at him and kissed his cheek. He was reminded again and again how lucky he was to know true and complete happiness with his little family.

"I'll go tell him right now!!" Hopping from his lap she ran from the room, Sally trailing behind her yapping with glee as she tripped over her own ears.

"Turn his owl into a bunny, humm?" Leaning in the doorway stood Persephone. She was grinning at him, and shaking her head. "And what, darling, do you intend to do when she makes good on that threat?"

"You know she can't transfigure anything yet. Besides, he should not be picking on her that way." He stood and crossed to her, placing a hand on her flat belly. They had just learned that their third child was, at this moment, growing inside of her and already he wished to hold his child in his arms.

"You should not encourage the children to use magic against each other, Sev. As a teacher you know how hard it is to manage students who misuse magic." She kissed him on the cheek and said, "You should be ashamed. You're absolutely wicked."

"Oh, wicked am I?" he said putting his arms around her waist, "You will find I can be quite wicked and I am not at all ashamed of myself." He began to trail kisses up her neck, over her jaw and finally her mouth.

"Naughty, maybe. Wicked, I don't know." She sighed as he slipped his hands under her shirt and ran his fingertips over her skin, "Maybe you would be willing to give me a more … in depth demonstration of your wickedness later? So I may accurately judge for myself?"

"Only if you say, 'please Severus' in that breathy way you know I so enjoy …" He was about to kiss her again when five-year-old Albus, a miniature of his father down to the scowl, stormed over and said, "You two are always kissing! It's gross!!"

Behind them Minnie began danced around singing, "Kissing is gross, kissing is gross!" The puppy yapped and howled at her feet.

Persephone smiled up at Severus and said, "And you wanted another one of these?"

"I love you," he said with such feeling that Persephone felt tears prickle the back of her eyes.

"I love you too, Severus. Now and always."

End


End file.
